Gate - Bad Company Coming
by Gunkatas
Summary: One year after the events of Battlefield Bad Company 2, peace has been achieved. As the four members of Bad Company return to the U.S., a mysterious Gate opens up in Seattle. It is up to the U.S. Forces to fight these strange new creatures and explore a new world.
1. Chapter 1 - Bad Company

Chapter 1 – Bad Company 

**i.** C-130, flying over Seattle 

_'_ _So, the war is over._

 _'_ _Bad Company, what is left of them, is currently flying over Seattle. U.S. forces had successfully pushed the Russians out of Alaska and Canada._ _Eastern Europe was at a stalemate and the Russians were about to lose their South American footing when the Russian President called for a ceasefire._ _Apparently, some U.S. and British Special Forces had rescued his daughter from some radical separatist or something._ _It was all very hush hush, no one was supposed to talk about it._ _But one month after the ceasefire was declared, a peace agreement was signed by all parties involved in the war._ _Russia would retreat back to its borders, the U.S. would get some money, and everything would be like it was before._

 _'_ _Millions of lives lost, Trillions of dollars spent, an untold number of civilian refugees and not a damn thing changed. Go figure.'_

Not much has changed with the four members of Bad Company. No longer the place where fuck ups and losers are sent, they have become the most effective fighting unit of the U.S. Military. Deployed to the most dangerous, life threatening, suicidal missions, their special brand of chaos has them doing things no one else is even willing to consider. Blowing up an airplane while you're still inside it is just the tip of the ice berg.

As the C-130 touched down at the Seattle-Tacoma Airport, the four members of Bad Company, no longer part of the Special Activities Division, sat next to each other. The rest of the plane is filled with other returning service members, mostly Army and Marines, and their equipment.

 _'_ _Haggard hasn't changed too much. He had gone back to using a shotgun after the whole Scalar weapons fiasco._ _That had served him well, until the push to Gnome when it got run over by an enemy tank._ _Afterwards, he picked up an M14 Mod 0 EBR with a 4-8x scope._ _Turns out that on top of being a demolitions expert, Haggard is the best shot out of the four of us._ _We should have known better, as getting a head shot on a gunner in a dune buggy while flying inside a helicopter at over 60 mph is quite difficult._ _And instead of the AT4 he usually carried, or the Carl Gustavs that the U.S. started out with, Haggard also carries a SMAW with a 2x scope._ _And as he is the engineer of the group, he also has a tracer dart gun._ _Paired up with the SMAW, enemy armor and helicopters became mere annoyances than actual dangers._

 _'_ _Sweetwater hasn't changed much either. He complained that the M60 was too heavy for him, slowing him down significantly._ _So he went back to his M249._ _His glasses got crushed in Chile though, so he had special wrap around glasses made in his prescription._ _General Braidwood got it to them ricky-tick, once he heard one of his best operatives was down._ _On the plus side, they are much lighter than the old ones were and could clip on polarized lenses if necessary._ _Sweets also carries the long range communication equipment for the squad, as well as being the tech expert._

 _'_ _Sergeant Redford, or Sarge as we all call him, can finally look forward to his retirement. With the war over they no longer need Bad Company, so he was told to expect his discharge papers within a week._ _He traded his XM8 for the M416 before being sent to Canada, and hasn't looked back since._ _Fitted with a C-more red dot sight and an M302 grenade launcher, it served the Sergeant well across the past year._ _Now 45, Sergeant Redford would be able to retire and finally have that fishing trip he's been talking about._

 _'_ _And that just leave me, Preston Marlowe, the last, but definitely not least, member of Bad Company. I went back to using the XM8, but the plastic broke apart when I bashed in a Russians skull while fighting in Canada, about a month after we were deployed there._ _So with limited options, I picked up an M16 and kept fighting._ _Turns out it was an M16A3, one of the very few that were deployed._ _Most U.S. forces had the A4 version, limited to either single or 3 round burst._ _But with the A3 I could go single or full auto._ _Apparently, one of the navy Sea Bees had been deployed alongside Bad Company._ _Fitted with the M203 and an ACOG 4x, the rifle served me well to this day.'_

The plane is now taxying to its resting spot, the engines dying down. Haggard, who is nearest the ramp, looked around and shook Sweets awake, who did the same to Sarge who in turn woke Marlowe. The loadmaster opened the cargo bay door, lowering the ramp and allowing the soldiers to exit. The four members of Bad Company got their luggage, their guns and the rest of the equipment. Each of their guns were loaded before exiting as even though the war is over, paranoia and habits die hard.

Once clear of the ramp, the four made their way to the convoy of military vehicles waiting for them. Haggard spoke "So Sarge, why'd we come to Seattle of all places anyways. None of us are from this part of the country."

"First of all," replied Sarge, "It's the first flight out of La Paz I could get us, so it was the best choice even with the fuel stops. Second, the next military flight out of that country wouldn't leave for at least a week. And thirdly, I'm from Montana, so this is easiest for me to travel back once my papers come through."

That last one surprised the three of them. "You're from Montana?" asked Sweetwater.

"Yeah, where did you think I was from?"

"I dunno, Georgia or Florida. I never really thought of it."

"Well I'm from Montana, so get used to it." Sarge then looked at the other three. "Where you boys going afterwards?"

"Welp," drawled Hags, "I figured I'd go back to Texas. Finally catch me a Cowboys game at the stadium. I'm bound to get a discount on account of me being a vet and all. Hell, might be able to get me a free beer and a lady friend too if I'm lucky."

"You're not that lucky Hags." Interrupted Sweets. Haggard flipped him off in response. "As for me, I'm going back to Jersey. Probably finish my college degree. See if my old girlfriend is still single." He looked over at Preston. "Hey Marlowe, how about you?"

Preston thought of the answer for a moment. "I dunno, probably go back to Indy." He got questioning looks from the three. "Indianapolis? That's where I'm from. Go see my family, get a homecoming. Maybe watch the Colts pound the Cowboys into the ground."

"Thems fighting words Marlowe" growled Haggard. The four finally made it to the convoy. Choosing the lead Humvee, the four put their luggage in the back hatch before getting in their seats. Haggard is driving, Sarge is in the passenger seat while Sweets and Marlowe got in the back. "My Cowboys could beat your Colts any day of the week."

"Not if your wide receiver keeps having trouble holding onto the ball like he has."

"He's got an injury! Just watch, next season he'll be back on his game and nothin will stop him."

"They've got to get past this season first Hags."

Three of them laughed while Haggard fumed, but he got over his bad mood quickly.

Meanwhile, the rest of the soldiers on the plane were getting into the cargo trucks. One of them started complaining. "Man, why do we have to get into these heaps of junk while those four get a Humvee all to themselves." Though the Humvee is not luxurious by any stretch of the imagination, they're a lot more comfortable to ride in than the Cargo trucks the rest of the personnel are stuck with.

"Keep your voice down man!" his squad mate harshly whispered to him, "Don't you know who that is? That's Bad Company!"

"Who?"

"Bad Company? Are you telling me you've never heard of them?"

The soldier shook his head, leaving his disbelieving friend in shock. "Hey Aaron, Charlie's never heard of Bad Company!"

"Are you shitting me?" asked Aaron as he helped the other two onto the back of the truck. "How have you not heard of Bad Company? We witnessed the aftermath of their operations enough times to know when they've gone through an area."

"What're you talking about?" The three of them sat down on the bench with Charlie in the middle.

"First of all, you know how the Russians were having trouble keeping in communications with each other in South America?" Charlie nodded, "Well apparently Bad Company had been blowing up M-Com stations whenever they came across them on their missions down there. Threw the entire Russian comm net into disarray."

Charlie got wide eyed at that. Taking even one M-Com station was a hard fought battle, two divisions of troops clashing over an area with armor and air battles taking place everywhere. That four people would be able to accomplish the same thing themselves is mind boggling.

"You boys talking about Bad Company?" asked the soldier who had just sat down across from them. The three nodded in response. "I never saw them fight directly, but I've done enough clean up after them to know that you do not want to mess with them. Ever."

"What clean up? I'm Charlie by the way." Charlie extended his hand which the other soldier shook.

"I'm Rick, and this here is Steve." He elbowed the man to his right, an engineer going from his kit. All five introduced themselves to each other, with the last soldier introducing himself as Ryan. "I was part of the northern defenses. The Russians overran two of our bases up there. I was there at each base, they fought something fierce let me tell you. They were half way to capturing a third base when four guys got dropped in from the sky and took those Russians to town. Stopped their advance cold. I was at the fallback point already, hell, most of our Battalion was there. All of a sudden we get a call in from our rear guard company stating that those Ruskies had been stopped. Not only stopped, but they were being pushed back. We all mounted up and charged back into the fight." Rick shook his head. "Let me tell you, the devastation I saw is not possible from only four people. They pushed back two Battalions and attached armored with only small arms and whatever rockets we had left behind. I saw the wreckage of four Hind helicopters, and I know for a fact that our Battalion did not shoot them down. So we followed the sounds of explosions and gunfire. By the time we reached them, they had captured the Russian Battalion commander. We took over 200 prisoners, but I know for a fact we walked past far more bodies than that. Stopped the entire Russian advance cold."

Steve is shaking his head. "I've never seen anything like that. Hell, I've never even heard of anything like that. They would get inserted behind enemy lines and cause all sort of havoc. I mean, every time we attacked the Russians would either be disorganized, low on supplies or not have any support. Turns out, those M-Coms both of our forces love so much? Bad Company went out of their way to destroy them. Every HVT up there they targeted was either killed or captured. It's thanks to them that we pushed those Russians out of Alaska in six months. Rick and I got sent to Chile two months after that, but I heard Bad Company was sent almost immediately after the Russians were removed."

"Wait, I think I remember them" stated Charlie. "Yeah, I remember." He looked at his two squad mates. "It was after we failed to push them out of Arica. Our Task Force took heavy casualties, I overheard command stating that we wouldn't be able to attempt another push for at least two months. Then word passes through the grapevine, some sort of special company was going to be sent to deal with the problem. They got priority on artillery and airstrikes, whatever we could give them. Two days later, explosions started going off near where we knew the Russians are. Our artillery got constant requests, they nearly ran dry by the time the orders stopped coming in. Air Sorties were overhead constantly. Seven hours after the first explosion started, we get the all clear signal. The Task Force got into whatever they could and moved forwards." He shifted in his seat a bit. "I was in a helicopter, so I got a bird eye view of everything. The Russians had re-enforced their position with an entire Armored Battalion after beating us back. I'm talking about Tanks, BMPs, Armored Trucks, the works. They also had three squads of Havoc attack helicopters. Whoever command sent tore through that like tissue paper. Everywhere I looked Russian bodies littered the ground, enemy vehicles would be engulfed in flames or be charred hunks of metal. Large sections of the small town they took over got turned to rubble. I found out later that the harbor was the main distribution point of oil for the entire Russian military in South America. Taking that harbor cut the legs out from under them, one that they never could recover from. I remember now that one of the officers said 'Thank God for Bad Company.'"

"Crazy huh." Ryan shook his head before leaning in. The others did the same. "Heard from a friend in Intel. Apparently, the first thing the Russians demanded during ceasefire negotiations was removing Bad Company from the front lines. They wouldn't take no for an answer. Once our side agreed to that, the Russians became far more willing to capitulate to our demands." He leaned back in his seat. "And now gentlemen, we have those very same badasses leading our convoy."

In the lead Humvee, all four members of Bad Company sneezed simultaneously. They looked around in confusion before Sweetwater said "I think somebody's talking about us."

"Aw, that's just an old wives tale Sweets" said Haggard before turning to Sarge. "Hey Sarge, what's the hold up? How long they going to take before loading up all their shit back there."

Before Sarge could respond the radio crackled to life. " _Bravo 2 Actual, this is Whiplash Actual. All personnel have been loaded and are ready to go._ _Lead the way."_

Redford picked up the mic. "Whiplash Actual, Bravo 2 Actual copy that, we're moving out." Sarge motioned for Haggard to drive, which he obeyed.

"Where are we going anyways Sarge?" asked Marlowe.

"There's a National Guard base just north of Seattle. The Guard expanded the base there when the Russians started coming through Canada. Our orders are to head there until otherwise notified. I figure that's where we'll get our papers and we can all go our separate ways."

"Don't say that Sarge" whined Sweetwater, "You know you'll miss us. We're like the sons you never had."

"Sweetwater, if you three are my kids then you're the redheaded stepchild."

All four laughed at that. Things were looking up.

And of course, we can't possibly have that. 

**ii.** Seattle Space Needle 

At the Space Needle, tourist were walking around, enjoying the weather and getting in line to go up the tower.

Suddenly, a gate appeared on the grounds next to the tower. Big and wooden, in between the pillars was a black yawing chasm. All around, the people stopped to stare at the sight, unbelieving at what just happened. Some thought that someone was doing a magic trick and came closer to get a better view.

Instead of a performer they were met with a monster. 6 feet tall, the Orc lumbered out of the tunnel slowly. Covered in metal armor and wielding a club, the monster looked at the people in front of him before letting out a loud roar. The civilians in the front covered their ears, and did not see the Orc charging forward in a murderous rage.

The scene quickly became chaotic. Civilians fled in terror as nearby police officers tried to make it to the scene of the commotion. They quickly fired upon the creature, saving a man who was shielding his family from a deadly blow. They quickly ordered everyone away while they tried to contain the scene.

The Officers immediately called for backup, while slowly approaching the downed creature when they were distracted by a noise coming from the gate. From the darkness came even more Orcs, and behind them men in armor wielding shields, swords and pikes.

The newcomers didn't pause before charging the defending policemen. The officers did their best but were quickly overwhelmed. The invaders started fanning out as more and more beings poured through the Gate.

The Battle of Seattle had begun. 

**iii.** Northbound, Interstate 5 

Bravo Company is currently going North on Interstate 5. It had taken a while to exit the Tacoma Airport with the traffic and construction making things difficult. But now the convoy is merrily on their way and had just passed King County Airport.

Suddenly, their radio crackled to life. " _This is Archangel to all U.S. forces in the Seattle area, we have hostiles attacking civilians inside the city. I say again, this is Archangel to all U.S. forces in the Seattle area, we have hostiles attacking civilians inside the city._ _All available personnel are to head to Seattle and evacuate the civilians while engaging hostiles, respond if you get this message."_

Sarge picked up the mic, "Archangel this is Bravo 2 Actual, Bravo 2 is currently leading a convoy of returning service members north through Interstate 5. What kind of forces should we expect? Have the Russians broken the ceasefire?"

" _Bravo 2, unknown at this time but unlikely. Intel is sketchy, but reports are coming in of men in metal armor and monsters._ _There have also been reports of flying dragons._ _We're talking about fantasy characters here Bravo 2, but too many reports from different people have come in to disregard the possibility._ _Your orders are to divert towards Century Link Field, civilians are evacuating there in mass._ _Other ground and air assets will be available shortly but you are the closest force we have._ _Sending you co-ordinates now."_

The GPS screen on the dashboard updated with their new destination, the four members of Bad Company looking bewildered before Sarge responded "Orders acknowledged Archangel, Bravo 2 out." Haggard followed the new course while Sarge changed frequencies to contact the rest of the convoy. "Whiplash Actual this is Bravo 2 Actual, did you get the update from Archangel over?"

" _Bravo 2 this is Whiplash Actual, yes we did. What's the play here?"_

"Just like Archangel says, divert to Century Link Field and defend it from any hostiles. We'll play it by ear afterwards. All your boys loaded for bear?"

" _Yes we are Bravo 2, passing the orders down the line. We'll be ready by the time we get there, Whiplash Actual out."_

Sarge looked at the other three members of his squad. "All of you heard the situation, lock and load people."

Preston and Sweetwater checked over their gear with Preston asking "You think fantasy creatures are attacking downtown Seattle Sarge?"

Redford had finished with his gear and was checking over Haggards M14 "I don't know Preston, but until command says otherwise kill anyone dressed in medieval cosplay." He finished looking the gun over and set it down. "Marlowe, get on the .50 Cal."

Marlowe nodded and slung his rifle over his back before opening the gunners hatch and standing up. Once behind the gun, he opened the receiver and loaded the rounds into the M2. Though the XM312 was good it was more prone to breaking than the venerable M2 is. Also, the lighter construction made controlling the recoil from the massive .50 Cal round much harder. Thus, the U.S. Military decided to replace all XM312s with the old Brownings.

Once the Ma Deuce is ready Preston looked over the city skyline. Every now and then he could see something flying in between the buildings. Unfortunately, it was too far away for him to get a good look at much less shoot. Looking over to his left he could see the Stadium. It was maybe one mile away but Haggard had to take surface streets in order to get there.

Once off the highway the convoy was slowed down due to traffic. Luckily, not too many cars were on the road and they could cut through easily. Making the final turn before reaching the stadium, Preston could see civilians rushing towards them in a stampede. Haggard cursed as they were on the road, impeding the convoy's progress. Thankfully, they moved out of the way as the Humvee neared them. Preston could hear handguns being fired in the distance, as the police were apparently making a stand at the stadium.

Redford came on the radio. " _This is Bravo 2 Actual to all units, we are approaching City Link Stadium from the south side. From the directions the civilians are fleeing it looks like the enemy is coming in from the north._ _Archangel has informed me that several police units have made a blockade with their cars at the stadium but they will be overrun soon without assistance._ _Humvees, pull up just behind the blockade and open fire with your machine guns._ _All others, block the northern entrances with your trucks and deploy your troops._ _Have one platoon enter the stadium and take up firing and defensive positions, the rest of us will get behind the police blockade to form a firing line._ _Understood?"_

" _Whiplash Actual to Bravo 2 Actual, orders received. 2_ _nd_ _Platoon will enter the Stadium._ _We have two more Humvees in the convoy, we'll get this done over."_

Redford got off the radio and turned to Haggard. "Hags, once you park behind the defensive line go inside the stadium and get to an over watch position. Make sure you bring your SMAW with you. You got a spare Tracer Dart Gun?"

"Yeah" replied Haggard, not taking his eyes off the road lest he accidentally run over somebody, "It's in my bag. Preston knows where it is."

"He's going to be on the .50, get it and give it to me when you grab your SMAW."

"Sure thing Sarge."

 _'_ _So there we were, going towards an enemy we knew nothing about, fighting another battle where we couldn't see the big picture. None of us could foresee where the next few hours of action would actually take us. As we finally cleared the last of the fleeing civilians, we knew this was going to be bad._ _And all four of us had a feeling that Sarge wasn't going to be retiring anytime soon.'_

The Humvee cleared the last of the buildings next to the stadium. The sound of gunfire was constant now, and they could now hear the loud yells of men as well as the roars of creatures. The road clear, Haggard stepped on the gas pedal, jumping the curb in between two of the concrete plant holders and pulling up just behind the police cars. The Police had done what they could, but the shotguns and handguns they were assigned are not powerful enough to force the enemy back.

As the Humvee stopped just behind the middle of the defensive line, the other three passengers bailed out while Preston took aim and fired. Massive .50 Cal slugs flew forward and eviscerated the enemy formation which had gotten within 10 meters of the officers. Soon the other Humvees came and did the same, while the troops from the transport vehicles came forward and added their own wall of fire to the scrum. It was a target rich environment as the entirety of the parking lot was filled with enemies. Preston actually ran out of ammo for the .50, forcing him to stop firing and reload.

" _Holy Shit!"_ cried Haggard over the comms, " _Do you guys see that big sunofabitch? He's got to be at least 20 feet tall!_ "

Reload complete, Preston looked up to see what Hags was talking about when he saw it. It was indeed 20 feet tall and completely covered in heavy looking armor. It honestly looked like a troll from one of the Lord of the Rings movies. It even wielded a large wooden club. The soldiers on the defensive line were too busy with the targets in front of them so Preston aimed at the, for lack of a better term, 'Troll' and opened fire. The first dozen or so rounds was able to penetrate the Troll's armor and injure it until it brought up a thick metal slab as a shield with its left hand, blocking the bullets. The .50 Cal was chewing through the shield at a steady pace but not quick enough to bring the Troll down before it got to them.

"Shit, somebody use rockets on that Troll thing, the shield is too tough for the .50!" Preston yelled into his Mic.

In response, two engineers fired their AT4s at the Troll. The first hit the shield, causing the Troll to stagger backwards and fling his left arm to the side as the 2nd rocket hit it directly in the chest. Once the smoke cleared, Preston could see the Troll stand drunkenly before pitching forward, dead. The rocket had blown completely through the Troll, causing a large bloody wound to appear on its back.

The Troll dying broke the attacking force, and those in the rear started making a break for it. Some of the enemy officers attempted to organize a retreat, but their movements made them easy targets for the Snipers and Sharpshooters that had taken up positions in the stadium. What should have been a victory became a complete rout with over half their number dead.

Once the last of the enemy had either retreated or died the defenders ceased firing. All long the defensive line soldiers reloaded in anticipation of another push. After a minute of nothing happening Redford came on the radio.

" _Archangel this is Bravo 2 Actual, enemy forces at Century Link Stadium have been defeated. Stadium is secure with no friendly or civilian casualties over._ "

" _Bravo 2 Actual Archangel copies. Friendly forces will be using the stadium as well as the docks beside it as a staging area._ _Expect reinforcements within the next 30 minutes._ _For now leave one platoon to guard the stadium while the rest of you push north._ _Reports are coming in of civilians being held at Pikes Place Market while Harborview Medical Center is under siege."_

 _"_ _Archangel, be advised that the parking lot of the Stadium is currently covered in dead bodies. They will need to be moved and the lot hosed down before it can be used again."_

 _"_ _Archangel Copies Bravo 2 we'll get some bulldozers and fire trucks there to clean up the mess. You have your orders, Archangel Out._ "

Redford shook his head as he neared Preston, motioning over Sweetwater while switching frequencies. "This is Bravo 2 to all Whiplash units, enemy forces are still operating to the north. 2nd platoon and one Humvee will stay and guard the stadium. The rest of you reload and rearm, it's going to get messy. Get down here Haggard I need you to drive the Humvee again."

Redford got off the comm and looked at Preston, "Marlowe, how much ammo you got for that thing?"

"I went through one and a half cans Sarge. I got one and a half left, not sure how long that will last with how things are going."

Redford 'tsked' before getting on the radio again. "This is Bravo 2 Actual to Whiplash Actual, I need you to meet me by the middle Humvee."

Just as Redford got off the radio a grappling hook buried itself into the concrete next to them. The three squad members could only stare at it before they heard the unmistakable laughing of one George Gordon Haggard Jr. Looking up, they saw that he is using a zip line to get down to them from the top of the stadium. Letting go of the line as he neared the bottom, Haggard staggered a bit before raising his arms up and let out a loud "WOOHOO!" after regaining his balance. He basked in his own glory for a few moments before noticing that the rest of Bad Company was staring at him. "What?" he asked.

Sweetwater is the first to get his bearings back "Haggard … why were you using a zip line? How did you even get one anyways?"

"Well" said Haggard, adjusting his pants, "there was a police sniper up there with us who had a zip line gun with him. I told him I needed to get to ground level quickly and he let me use it."

"Why would police officers need a zip line gun?"

Haggard only shrugged in reply. Any more questions were prevented by the appearance of a soldier. "Sergeant Redford, I'm Whiplash Actual. What do you need sir?" Whiplash saluted which Redford returned.

"Do we have any ammo supply crates with the convoy?"

"Yes sir, we have three. What's the plan?"

"Leave one in the stadium for the defenders. Put the other two in the Humvees that we'll be taking with us. We leave in five."

Whiplash saluted again before turning around and shouting orders to his men. Sarge then turned to the police officers. "Whose your commander here?"

"I am" said a plainclothes officer who is wearing a Kevlar vest and carrying a shotgun. He also had a handgun strapped to his right leg. "Sergeant Brooks, Seattle PD. Thanks for coming when you did, we couldn't have held them off for much longer."

"No problem Sergeant. I need four volunteers to go with us while we push north. Your men know this city much better than we do. The rest need to evacuate the wounded civilians or guard the stadium."

Brooks rubbed his chin in thought. "I can get you the volunteers but most of our squad cars are pretty beat up, not sure how many we can get out ourselves. We'll do our best but don't expect miracles here."

"Do what you can." Brooks nodded and headed off to talk with the officers. Redford turned to his own squad. "Haggard, you're driving. Marlowe, Sweets, you're on foot. I'll be manning the .50."

Marlowe clambered out the top of the Humvee before dropping down to the ground. Redford then passed him the extra Tracer Dart Gun. "Just in case" he said before getting into the Humvee. Once in the gunner position, Redford looked around before keying his mic. "All right people, we're going north. One platoon is to come with me towards Pikes Place Market, one platoon is to go towards Harborview Medical Center. Keep your eyes open and expect civilian casualties from this point on, it's going to get nasty."

It took a few more minutes before everyone and everything was ready. 1st Platoon would go with Bad Company, 3rd Platoon would go and defend the hospital until relieved. Each platoon would get two police officers and a Humvee.

Bad Company led 1st Platoon North West, cutting over to 1st avenue for a direct line to Pikes Place Market. It didn't take long before they could hear the gunfire and radio chatter of 3rd Platoon, as the hospital is much closer than Pikes Place is.

It was mostly quiet for a few blocks. The enemies they did run into were either on horseback or small groups and both were easily dealt with. It wasn't until they were within sight of the Market itself that enemy forces appeared in large numbers.

What was undoubtedly an enemy commander, wearing Roman style armor with a red cape while sitting on an armored horse, strode out in front of the enemy shield formation. The platoon spread out along the street while the Humvee stopped right in the middle of the empty avenue.

"QR 827 RDU7 1 827 7U%7G G, Q 27G746 #+DQU 827X7 +DRPX 1 G 827 7U%QG7. XJGG7UP7G DRP 6 J KQ++ 47# U7 X+DE7X. G7X9X8 DRP 6 J KQ++ PQ7" Yelled the man on the horse.

Nobody could understand a word he said. Redford knew they wouldn't be able to understand each other in the slightest but tried anyways. "This is Sergeant Redford of the U.S. Army. You are invading a sovereign nation. I hereby order you to surrender or face the consequences." Redford yelled out. Once done he got back on the radio. "Whiplash 1, prepare to engage enemy. Open fire only when I do. Engineers, get your rockets ready these guys have got something planned. Hags, get out the Humvee and get your SMAW ready as well. Marlowe, when I open fire kill their commander." Redford got off the comms and yelled out again, "You have 30 seconds to comply before we open fire."

"JR#QEQ&QT7P 4DG4DGQDRX" yelled the armored horseman, "6 M KQ++ G7OG78 6 JG QRX &+7R#7. D++ JRQ8X D88D#&. X2 K R U7G#6."

The enemy soldiers started moving forward in formation, just below walking pace. Redford let them get closer, holding his fire until they had crossed half the distance. Just as he was about to open fire, a loud bestial roar was heard above. Looking up, the U.S. soldiers saw three dragons turn around a corner and fly towards them. Momentarily slack jawed, it only took Redford a few seconds to get back his bearings. He immediately changed his priority targets. "ALL UNITS, OPEN FIRE!" He put words to action, pressing the butterfly trigger on the M2 sending fat, .50 Cal armor piercing rounds towards the flying monsters. "ENGINEERS FOCUS ON THE DRAGSON! EVERYONE ELSE, KILL THOSE ARMORED MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Everyone followed his orders, through Marlowe was already firing when everyone else decided to join the party. His first burst easily killed their commander, after which he turned to the shield wall. Not seeing any other choice, Marlowe started shooting the center of the shields.

The bullets tore apart the wall with men dying left, right and center. Redford had taken out two of the dragons by himself but the last one is taking evasive maneuvers while using the buildings as cover. He had to constantly switch from firing on the shield wall and keeping the dragon at bay. He cursed as the 2nd ammo can ran dry, switching the empty can for a full can as fast as possible. "Marlowe, tag the last dragon with the dart gun! Haggard, get ready to shoot it down!"

Preston finished reloading and sent a 40 mm grenade downrange before putting his rifle away and pulling out the Dart Gun. Making sure it was loaded, he then lined up a shot on the dragon, who was weaving from side to side in order to avoid the incoming fire. The dragon paused momentarily in order to avoid a burst of fire, allowing Marlowe to fire a Tracking Dart which attached itself to the dragons' stomach. "Target painted, get it Hags."

Haggard looked through the scope of his SMAW, letting the target lock engage before shooting his payload. The Anti-Armor rocket flew through the air, curving towards its target once it was five meters out. The dragon and rider tried to fly away but the missile flew fast and true, impacting just behind the human and cutting the dragon in half.

Seeing their last Dragon fall without it doing any damage to the enemy, the soldiers making up the shield wall started to panic slightly. The officer commanding them, however, told them to keep steady and move forward, as victory was within their grasp.

The U.S. Soldiers didn't understand why they kept up the frontal assault, especially with the amount of men they were losing. A support gunner had just finished reloading his machine gun when the sound of hooves reached his ears. Turning around, he saw around 30 Knights mounted on armored horses turn the corner and come up behind them at full gallop. Taking up a new firing position, he yelled into his mic "Contact rear, contact rear! Enemy mounted cavalry coming up on our six!" before opening fire. Half the platoon turned around to start focusing on the new threat. With the dragons down, Redford spun to engage the rapidly approaching mounted knights, seeing them as the more formidable threat. But just like the shield wall, the Knights and their horses were easily taken down by the firepower of the U.S. forces.

All thirty knights were quickly dispatched, allowing full pressure to be pressed upon the shield wall once more. 40mm grenades were arced over the front, not even allowing those in the rear any safety. It didn't take long before the tight formation fell apart, leaving them even easier pickings for the battle hardened vets.

As the last armored soldier fell, silence descended onto the street. The platoon waited thirty seconds before Redford spoke into his mic. "Archangel this is Bravo 2, we have encountered enemy forces at 1st and Spring. Hostiles are confirmed to have flying dragons, over."

 _"_ _Bravo 2, Archangel, copy that. National Guard units are encountering enemy forces to the north, armored units are coming in from the east._ _Continue onto Pikes Place Market, the Air Force should have aerial support soon._ "

"Roger that Archangel. What's the status on our backup, over?"

 _"_ _Backup is still ten minutes out and their first priority is to re-enforce the hospital, they got hit pretty hard and sustained some casualties. Get a move on Bravo 2, Archangel Out."_

Redford got off the mic and yelled at the soldiers around him. "Alright people, resupply at the ammo crate we need to keep pushing north." The soldiers, and the two policemen, got into an orderly line to resupply whatever ammo they used up, with Bad Company being the last three to do so. When it was their turn to re-supply, Redford called out to them. "Hey, how you boys doin?"

The three of them could only nonchalantly shrug. "Meh, could be better." Said Haggard, pulling out a few rockets. "Still, it's not very often you get to go down a zip line and kill a dragon in the same day."

"Yeah, what Haggard said" replied Sweetwater, who pulled out some linked 5.56 rounds. "After all, we've done worse."

Marlowe didn't really have anything to add, so he stayed quiet while pulling out the ammo he needed. So Redford decided to ask him another question "Marlowe, are there any .50 Cal rounds in there?"

Preston looked. "Yeah Sarge, there's two cans here." He pulled them out and slid them over to where Redford is standing.

"Thanks." Redford got them prepared, as he was down to a quarter can loaded. He then turned back to the other three and motioned them closer. Leaning down, Redford asked them "Alright boys, are you three as freaked out over this as I am? Cause I just killed two flying dragons with a machine gun here."

The three privates looked at each other before Preston said "Yeah … not sure what's going on, but they're attacking civilians and invading our country. We'll have time to freak out properly after we kick their ass."

The other two nodded in agreement. Haggard stated "Yeah, what Marlowe said. Kick ass now, freak out later."

"It's always worked for us, and I see no reason to change our strategy" replied Sweetwater.

Redford nodded before straightening back up. He looked around once more before yelling out. "OK folks, we still need to make our way to Pikes Place Market, everyone move out. Haggard, you're driving again."

Haggard once more got behind the wheel while everyone else moved out on foot, carefully moving past the dead bodies. Haggard didn't have a choice and simply drove over the fallen soldiers, hoping that one of their swords wouldn't pierce a tire.

There was no sign of the enemy until they got to the Seattle Art Museum. The doors had been broken and a few enemy soldiers were taking works of art out. Sharpshooters were able to take them down without damaging the paintings, but several retreated back into the museum. Redford ordered a squad to clear out the building and guard it from further looting. The rest would continue onwards.

Once the platoon arrived at the entrance to the market the streets were too littered with debris to allow the Humvee to move freely. So Redford and Haggard got out after parking the armored vehicle next to the Farmer's Market sign. Redford ordered a squad to stay and guard the entrance, using the Humvee as a stationary gun. Redford then gave them their marching orders over the radio.

" _Alright boys, command says the enemy are holding civilians prisoners here. Don't know how they know, but expect ambushes._ _Check every nook and cranny._ _And as much as I would like to, do NOT search the underground area._ _We don't have the manpower to hold back a determined assault and do a top to bottom search at this time._ _Once we get our re-enforcements, then we can do a proper sweep._ _Ok, half you boys sweep the first floor of the market with me, the other half go through the street outside, Bravo 2 Out."_

The platoon did as Redford said. Marlowe joined the soldiers checking the interior while Sweetwater and Haggard followed those in the street. Taking point, Marlowe didn't see anyone alive. There were several dead civilians spread throughout the length of the Market and most of the stalls had been trashed to one point or another. But they didn't run into anyone still breathing. So Marlowe kept going forward until he reached the end of the Market building. Once he reached the end, Marlowe lowered his guard and turned around to help do a better sweep. Just as he turned around, an armored forearm came up from behind and put him in a chokehold while dragging him backwards.

Slightly panicking, Preston brought his left hand up to prevent the gauntleted arm from fully choking him. At the same time, he squeezed the trigger of his M16, shooting off all 31 rounds into the ground. Once he was out of ammo, a different hand wrenched his rifle away from him but it was too late. Knowing that the firing would bring the others running, Marlowe concentrated on his kidnapper. It took about 10 seconds for him to come up with a plan, just in time for his abductor to stop moving. Once that happened, Marlowe took advantage by immediately stomping his foot down hard on his kidnappers foot. Marlowe's bet that the feet would not be armored paid off, as a pained cry above his head and loosening of the arm allowed Preston to pry the hand away before twisting it, nearly breaking the wrist and bringing the kidnappers head down to waist level. Marlowe then kneed said head, knocking out the enemy soldier.

Reaching down for his M9, Preston instead grabbed an empty holster before realizing that the one who took away his M16 must have removed his handgun as well, leaving Marlowe with only the combat knife which he pulled out and held in a reverse grip. Taking a look around, he saw that he was in front of a park, with at least a hundred civilians being guarded by around 70 enemy soldiers. Directly in front of him had to be their commander, as the individual was in much more ornate armor with gold highlights, as well as having a long flowing red cape and a big red plume on top of his helmet.

The enemy commander stepped forward and pulled out his broadsword, bringing it up before his own face. "Q DU # JR8 1 GUD+ 1 2 JX7 1 GUD+, X7GEDR8 1 827 7U%QG7. 4GDE7 X PQ7G, Q &R K 82D8 U6 1 G#7X #DRR 8 P717D8 6 JGX. QRX87DP, Q KQX2 8 %G7X7GE7 U DRP #2D++7R0 PJ7+ 471 G7 U6 U7R DRP Q XJGG7RP7G. P 6 J D##7%8?"

Preston of course had no idea what was being said. He could hear that the others were coming from the chatter on the radio, so he replied with "I have no idea what you're saying, but I suggest you surrender before we kill all of you."

The enemy commander smiled before bringing his sword to a ready position. "Q KQ++ 8D$7 82D8 DX D 67X!" and moved forward, sword swinging for Marlowe's head. Preston immediately dropped into a forward roll, feeling the wind from the blade pass his neck. Coming up to his feet, Preston turned around and got his knife ready while trying to come up with a plan.

" _Ok Marlowe, you're completely fucked but you should be used to that by now."_ He dodged a few more sword strikes before moving towards the street to have more space to maneuver. _"_ _Blocking a sword with a knife is damn near impossible, so let's keep that as a last resort. And the gaps in the armor are too small to target._ _Think you stupid man THINK, what can you do_?"

The enemy commander said something else that Marlowe missed before lunging forwards, thrusting the sword towards Preston's chest. Preston could only think _"_ _Fuck it!_ " before lunging forward as well, bringing up the knife to parry the sword.

Sparks flew as the sword and knife met, and Marlowe had to use all his strength to keep the blades away from his body, screaming a war cry in the process. The enemy commander was caught off guard the by move, allowing Preston to take advantage of being inside the enemy's guard, dropping the knife and grabbing the commander's wrist. Bringing them down at an odd angle, he forced the caped man to drop the sword. Marlowe then kicked the commander's feet out while pulling the armored hands forward, causing the enemy to fall on his stomach. Preston flipped his opponent, bringing a knee down on the armored chest while pulling out a 2nd knife concealed in the right combat boot. Putting the blade across the unarmored throat, Preston paused, something telling him to not draw blood for some reason.

And as the two stopped, one defeated, one victorious, the other U.S. soldiers had made it to their position and were aiming at the standing enemy soldiers. At a stalemate, Preston spoke a single word: "Surrender."

The armored man underneath Marlowe closed his eyes and let out a long breath. "U7R. %J8 P KR 6 JG XK GPX DRP XJGG7RP7G."

The enemy soldiers looked nervously at each other "4J8 XQG7, Q1 K7 XJGG7RP7G 827R –"

"Q1 K XJGG7RP7G K7 KQ++ D++ XJG7+6 PQ7!" yelled the enemy commander, "827 7U%QG7 2DX + X8. 8276 X78 11 R 82QX Q++ # R#7QE7P # RAJ7X8 KQ82 J8 82QR&QRO 1 827 # RX7AJ7R#7X DRP Q KQ++ R 8 2DE7 DR6 U G7 1 U6 U7R PQ 82QRO. R K XJGG7RP7G!"

The armored soldiers looked nervously at each other. The U.S. soldiers stood at the ready, each aiming at a different enemy while waiting for some sort of signal to open fire. The seconds ticked by with the tension escalating by the second until just before it broke one of the armored soldiers dropped his sword and shield. Then another. And another. More and more dropped their weapons in a cascading effect that left invaders disarmed in under a minute.

The American soldiers rushed forward to secure the prisoners while the medics moved to check on the civilians. Those who were uninjured were quickly ushered inside the Market, while those who are unable to move were being tended to.

Preston felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him up to his feet. As he stood, two other soldiers moved forward to secure the subdued commander. Turning around, Marlowe came face to face with Redford who asked "You alright there Preston?"

"Yeah Sarge," he replied, "I'm ok. Just panicked slightly when they caught me off guard."

"Would'ja look at that there Sweets," came a southern drawl, "the new guy got himself captured." Haggard and Sweetwater came up to him, Haggard holding Preston's M16. "I tell you Sweets, these rookies do the damndest things."

"I know what you mean Hags," agreed Sweetwater sagely while holding Preston's M9, "You get a new guy, you teach them enough to survive on their own, but they somehow find a way to get themselves taken. Doesn't it just break your heart?"

Preston was unimpressed "Ha ha fucking ha you assholes. Give me my guns back." Preston grabbed the M16 from Haggard and the M9 from Sweets. Reloading his M16, Marlowe continued, "And while I was busy getting the enemy to surrender, you two apparently took your time to raid Starbucks." Indeed, both Sweetwater and Haggard had had large thermos cups with the Starbucks mermaid symbol on it stuffed inside their vests.

"What?" defended Hags, "They had it already made and no one was manning the store. Sweetwater and I figured that it would be a crying shame to let all that coffee go to waste due to unforeseen circumstances." Haggard noticed Redford giving both him and Sweets the stink eye. "We got one for you too Sarge?"

Redford could only shake his head in reply before keying his Mic. "Archangel this is Bravo 2, we are at Pikes Place Market. We have rescued around 100 civilians and taken between 50-70 enemy soldiers prisoner at Victor Stein-ummm Steinbrueck Park including what looks like an HVT how copy?"

 _"_ _Bravo 2, Archangel, have you secured the market over?"_

"That's a negative Archangel, I don't have enough men to thoroughly search the underground areas of the Market. We hold the ground floor, Pikes Place and Victor park only. Also, I have one squad clearing out the Seattle Art Museum as enemy forces were looting the place."

Redford had to wait about 10 seconds for a reply. _"_ _Copy that Bravo 2. Re-enforcements will be at your position in 5 mikes … New orders Bravo 2._ _Aerial recon has determined where enemy forces are coming from._ _When the re-enforcements arrive you are to proceed to 5_ _th_ _avenue and make your way over to the Space Needle._ _Whiplash 1-1 is to stay and secure Pikes Place Market._ _Friendly forces are making a concentrated push at this point in time._ _Along with Cal Anderson Park, Pikes Place Market will act as a Forward Operating Base until further notice._ _How Copy?"_

Marlowe, Haggard and Sweetwater got closer to Redford to hear the plan. "Bravo 2 Copies Archangel. Question, what kind of backup are we getting?"

 _"_ _Two companies from the 75_ _th_ _Rangers are deploying to your location._ _Two companies from the 101_ _st_ _Airborne are deploying from Cal Anderson Park and will make their way west through Denny Way with the armored units._ _National Guard units are coming down Elliot Ave and Mercer St, but they are encountering what we believe to be the bulk of the enemy forces so their progress has slowed to a crawl._ _A push from the south and east is our best bet to cut off any more enemy re-enforcements Bravo 2._ "

The three members of Bad Company looked at each other at that statement. "Copy that Archangel, Bravo 2 Out."

They could hear the sound of incoming helicopters ferrying backup to their location. Redford made his way over to the rest of Whiplash who are guarding the prisoners. Redford had the prisoners moved up to Pikes Place Street so that the incoming choppers could use the park as a landing zone.

The other three meanwhile, got ready. This last push was going to be difficult. 

**iv.** 5th Avenue 

Indeed, the fighting was some of the hardest Bad Company had ever been part of. The helicopters came and dropped off the Rangers, with one company staying and do a top to bottom sweep of the entire Market, not just the main area.

Bad Company is proceeding with Wolf 3, led by Captain Vance. The enemy soldiers had wizened up, so instead of fighting in the open they were going for Guerilla tactics. Archers would lie in wait while armored soldiers would hide inside buildings or behind rubble. Every corner had to be checked, every alleyway monitored and their rear guard had to be extra vigilant.

On top of that, they were encountering more of those large Trolls and flying Dragons. The Dragons were confirmed to be able to breathe fire when an unlucky squad of Rangers was set aflame during one of the many ambushes encountered. It got really bad when three Trolls and two Dragons simultaneously attacked with about forty armored infantry. They got saved when two Apache Helicopter gunships came by on a strafing run. Call sign Hammer 2-3 and Hammer 2-5, the gunships stayed with the company as long as they could, clearing a path forward until they ran out of ammo and fuel. But by that time, the Rangers and Bad Company were able to hook up with the 101st at the intersection of Denny and 5th.

None of the remaining soldiers had gone through the fight uninjured. Bad Company had it worse, as they acted as the vanguard the whole way through. Preston had been shield bashed by a hidden enemy soldier, causing the chemical lights on the left side of his vest to break and give off a bright orange color. He was too busy to realize what happened, and is now too tired to care.

Taking a quick breather and re-supplying at an ammo crate a Blackhawk had dropped, the U.S. soldiers got ready for the final push. Thankfully, they had an Abrams Tank, a Bradley IFV and two Humvees with them to provide heavy fire support. A quick meeting was had, where it was decided that the Rangers would attack from the south while the 101st comes from the east. As the southern approach had the bigger roads the Abrams, the Bradley and one Humvee would go with the Rangers while one Humvee went with the airborne troops.

At the forefront once more, Bad Company lead the way forward, turning the corner and seeing exactly what they are up against.

A large stream of enemy soldiers and creatures were seen entering a large structure that had appeared on the park of the Seattle Center. However, what caught their attention was the large formation of what could only be described as a rearguard.

Bad Company moved forwards as one, in sync with each other firing in a steady rhythm, each burst of fire and pull of the trigger ending a life. They worked like a well-oiled death machine, dispensing retribution and judgement without any hesitation or mercy.

The Abrams tank turned the corner and came up on Bad Company's right while the Bradley took their left flank. Hammer 2-5 flew in and took out two flying dragons, while a belch of flame from the Abrams signaled the death of a Troll. The Bradley and Humvee are making short work of the orcs while the infantry soldiers made short work of the enemy formation.

While all this was going on outside, a local news crew had been trapped inside the Space Needle on the Skyline Banquet level, as they had been there to cover an event. When the invasion occurred, Space Needle employees got as many people as they could off the ground floor before turning off the elevators and blocking the stairs. Now the film crew turned their Cameras to the U.S. counter attack, streaming live to the world what was happening in real time. Only 100 feet off the ground, they had such a good view that U.S. Central command had it up on their main monitor, as it was better than any other camera they could access.

The camera man captured the Tank crushing vehicles and enemy monsters underfoot, the Bradley firing on the move while Tracer rounds lit up the surrounding area. He moved the camera up to see an Apache helicopter make a strafing run, and then further skywards to see Air Force Jets dueling with Dragons. Turning back down to the ground, the camera panned left to see more service members coming to their rescue, sowing even more death and confusion on the enemy members. But for some inexplicable reason, the cameraman was drawn back to the four soldiers leading the formation from the south.

He zoomed in until only the four were in frame. Everyone could see their determination, their concentration, their dedication and single minded goal. They were dirty, bloodied, bruised and magnificent. And all across the globe, the people of the world saw the members of Bad Company leading the charge to re-take Seattle.

As the last enemy fell, and the last soldier fled through the mysterious structure, all U.S. forces ceased fire. The resulting silence was deafening, the quick change of noise level shocking to those not used to it. Bad Company slowly made their way over to the structure, with the other forces spreading out to secure the area and check for any surviving enemies. The four members stood in front of the strange structure, looking at it in awe and wonderment. After a few moments, Redford got on the radio to report their situation.

"Archangel this is Bravo 2 Actual, the Space Needle has been secured, I say again the Space Needle has been secured. U.S. forces are currently in the process of securing the rest of the Seattle Center, but we're going to need more backup to do a proper sweep and clear over."

 _"_ _Bravo 2 Actual, Archangel here we read you loud and clear. Friendly forces are inbound at this moment._ _Be advised, National Guard Units state that enemy forces are falling back towards the Space Needle._ _Your orders are to evacuate the civilians while defending the Seattle Center grounds from any counter attack how copy?"_

"Bravo 2 Copies Archangel, I'll pass it up to Captain Vance, out."

Redford went off to inform Captain Vance on the next steps, leaving the other three to stare at the strange structure. Haggard rubbed his chin in thought. "Wonder what this thing is and where it goes to."

"I dunno Hags," replied Sweetwater, "But I have a bad feeling we're going to find out."

Haggard got a shifty look on his face. "I'm sure they'll give a medal to whoever is brave enough to check it out on their own. Sweets, why don't you scout out the other side while me and Preston here help with the cleanup."

"I'm not that stupid Hags. Besides, I thought Preston here was the one that wanted all those shiny medals and whatnot. But then again, we all are glowing right now." Indeed, each member of Bad Company had glowing orange chemical lights attached to their gear, a result of getting physically bashed. Preston had his entire left torso aglow as did Redford, while on Haggard it was the right chest area and while Sweets had it just above where his bellybutton would be.

Redford came back before Marlowe could reply. "Alright, stop the grab ass we still got work to do." The Sergeant stopped before the structure again and sighed. "And here I was hoping the days before my retirement were going to be quiet. Come on boys, let's get going." The four turned around and made their way to the street. By this time friendly back up had arrived with more soldiers and had started moving civilians into transport trucks. One of the teenage civilians brought out a camera and took a picture of Bad Company. From left to right it was Sweetwater, Marlowe, Redford and Haggard. With the structure in the background and the black chasm directly behind them, Bad Company looked like action heroes in a high budget Hollywood blockbuster. She uploaded the picture to twitter, with the caption #HeroesOfSeattle before getting on the transport trucks which would bring the civilians to safety. And thus, legends were born. 

**v.** Seattle Center, two days later. 

It took two days to root out all of the enemy personnel from Seattle. Initial tallies had enemy dead at over 34,000, U.S. forces dead at just over 500 while civilian casualties was at 2,500 dead, wounded or missing. There were also around 4,000 enemy forces taken prisoner, with half that number being non-humans.

But now that the area was secure, General Braidwood made a personal appearance at the Space Needle. After getting briefed by Captain Vance, Braidwood made his way over to where Bad Company is lounging around inside a 7-11. Sweets is eating a package of powdered donuts, Redford is drinking a cup of coffee while leaning against the checkout counter, Marlowe is heating up a frozen Kolache in the microwave while Haggard was trying to figure out how to turn the Icee machine back on after he accidentally turned it off.

As Braidwood entered the convenience store, Redford spotted him first and called out "Attention!" All four stood straight and saluted which the General returned.

"As you were" responded Braidwood. "Gentlemen, I want to say damn good job to all four of you. I've talked to the President and he wants me to give you his personal thanks for everything you've done in the past few days."

Redford puffed his chest out at that. "Thank you sir. It's nice to know the President appreciates the work that I've done before my retirement."

"Yeah, about that Sergeant" Braidwood said, "We're going to have to postpone your retirement." Redford could only look at him in shock. "Actually, we're going to have to postpone discharge papers for all four of you for the foreseeable future."

"But sir," Preston said in disbelief, "The war is over. The Army doesn't need us anymore."

Braidwood put his hands on his hips. "Son, the war with the Russians may be over but that doesn't mean we're at peace. The only reason we haven't declared war on the people who attacked us is that we don't exactly know who they are. Otherwise, congress would have declared war yesterday."

"But General" interrupted Redford, desperate to finally have his retirement, "why do you need us specifically?"

"Why do I need you four?" asked the General incredulously, "Have you not been watching the news?" Four shaking heads were his reply. The General sighed in exasperation before walking over to the TV that was placed behind the counter and turning it on to CNN. There, broadcast to the nation and around the world was the picture of Bad Company taken by the teenage civilian with #HeroesOfSeattle underneath as a caption. Anderson Cooper is leading a group of journalists and pundits on what has happened in Seattle, as well as a discussion on who those four soldiers are. "They've been talking about this situation non-stop for the last two days, and half of those discussions are about you four. That picture has been trending non-stop worldwide, and video of you four leading the charge to take back the Space Needle has been viewed over a billion times on YouTube. On top of that, some jackass at the Pentagon Public Relations office decided that leaking some of your more colorful operations was a good idea, so they know you four also single handedly stopped the Russian invasion through Mexico and Texas. Hell, Reuters and Russia Today has even interviewed several Russian officials who have gone on the record to state that anytime you four were confirmed to be in battle to either triple their forces or retreat."

Braidwood walked back around the counter. "You boys think you can just up and disappear like that? You're national heroes for Christ's sakes! If we let you go the public would eat us alive!" He stood in front of the four stunned service members. "I'm sorry boys, but I can't let you leave just yet. Plans are currently being made to travel through the structure, which the media has dubbed as a Gate to Another World or just Gate for short, and you four are at the top of the list of personnel to go. Good luck boys, you're gonna need it." The General then turned around and left, leaving Bad Company speechless.

 _'_ _Sooo…we're not going home. Redford wouldn't retire and instead, we would all go through a mysterious structure to an unexplored world, fighting unknown enemies with an unclear objective._ _Haggard put our situation in a clear, concise, two word statement.'_

"Well….shit."

* * *

#

* * *

AN:

So, what do you think?

I was beaten to the Gate and Battlefield Crossover by about a month here looks like, but the more the merrier.

So, why did I choose Bad Company 2 over Battlefield 3 or Battlefield 4? Because the main characters in those games are boooooring. Can you even remember the name of your character in BF4? Or any Characters in BF4? In BF4, I remember that you are the 'Squad leader' but you never really make decisions. I for sure as shit never gave instructions during battle, as the squad mates were mostly useless. I remember that my two squad mates were an annoying black guy (who I sacrificed without a second thought at the end) and a Chinese triple agent that I wasn't sure I could trust. Same for BF3, until the other Gate/Battlefield story came along, I completely forgot what the name of the main character in BF3 was. The Bad Company series is the only Battlefield franchise that has a memorable single player story for the right reasons.

Anyways, I'm writing this story as a sort of break for my other Gundam Wing/ Mass Effect crossover story, which should be finished within two months.

I'm trying to balance the craziness of the games with real life (dropping ammo boxes and med kits, defibrillating dead people back to life, fixing a vehicle by drilling into it with a power tool, etc.…).

By the way, I'm not actually from Seattle. I visited ten years ago, but I chose the landmarks and objectives through Google Maps. And I know that Century Link Field has a building taking up a quarter of their parking lot right now, but in 2012 (when this story takes place) it didn't. But why Seattle of all places? Because it's under used. Most people would use New York City, Washington D.C. or even L.A. But I wanted to use Seattle so that when princess Pina comes, they'll have to take an airplane to address congress (which would be all sorts of fun and excitement).

Captain Vance is a reference to World in Conflict. He's the Ranger Captain that you support in the New York Mission. The Zip Line Gun is a reference to Battlefield: Hardline, and the orange chemical lights are callouts to how the Battlefield franchise usually has a soldier walking forwards with a portion of their bodies glowing orange. And some of the things that are attributed in the story to Bad Company are not true, just propaganda released by the army. What is true and what isn't? Meh, I'm not sure myself.

Also, the gibberish I wrote for the enemy language is a word replacement Cypher (Ex: A = O, B = 3, Etc.…[BTW, A does not equal O and B does not equal 3]). If you like, you can decipher what each and every person has said. There's a spoiler in there.

I am basing the story off the manga, not the anime nor any light novel that may appear. As such, I feel that the four members of Bad Company can replicate the craziness that is Itami the best.

Since Gate is still ongoing, don't be surprised if this story just stops updating one day. Just, go into this story knowing that it might just stop and never update again. No promises.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2 - Through The Looking Glass

Chapter 2 – Through the looking Glass.

 **vi. Fort Gondor - US Military Base, Special Region**

It's a beautiful, clear day in the Special Region. Clouds drifting by, a gentle breeze, perfect temperature. The U.S. armed forces are relaxed, when the sound of an explosion reverberated through their base. A column of smoke is soon seen rising from the motor pool area. Immediately, all forces went on high alert, with those inside the base converging on the site of the explosion.

Redford and Marlowe arrived with about two dozen other soldiers to a smoking shack attached to the main motor pool building. Just as they got in position, the door opened and out came three soldiers, tripping over each other to escape the smoke. The last one out is Haggard, who stumbled past the other two before doubling over and coughing. "That didn't work."

"Haggard!" shouted Redford. Haggard stood at attention but another coughing fit put him back to his previous position. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Well Sarge _cough cough_ , I was just show- _ahua_ , showing these boys here _burp,_ ugh, a special technique for combat. _Cough cough,_ didn't exactly go as planned. Bleah." Haggard had to stop talking as a particularly bad case of coughing caught up to him.

Redford ignored him and the other two soldiers and strode into the building, holding a hand up to his face to help with the smoke. Once inside, it didn't take long to realize what exactly the engineer had been up to. Haggard was trying to nonchalantly sneak away when Redford came storming back out.

"HAGGARD! Tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing!" Redford is nearly red in the face, which is quite the accomplishment. Last time Marlowe saw that, they had been ambushed while Sarge had his pants down. Literally.

Able to breathe normally again, Haggard paused before he replied. "OK. You're not seeing what you think you're seeing."

' _Oooooo, is that a vein on Redford's forehead already? That's a new company record._ '

Redford got right in Haggards face. "What made you think that brewing moonshine on a military base is a good idea!"

That statement made everyone in the vicinity relax and cause a few soldiers to look at the shack with interest. Marlowe merely flicked the safety back on and walked to where he was before. Redford continued to chew out Haggard and the other two soldiers for a good while until his voice came through the comms. " _Bravo 2 actual to Gatekeeper, false alarm. Just a few soldiers being stupid with the equipment. I'm having them clean up the mess, cancel the alert."_

' _Can't exactly blame Haggard for this. We're bored. And when Bad Company gets bored, things tend to happen.'_

It took a month for the expedition members to be selected to travel through the Gate. There was some squabbling about who should go, but most of that was just background noise. The President made some big speech about standing strong, and how "American Forces would bring those responsible for this tragedy to justice" but Bad Company was too busy complaining about their luck to really pay attention.

' _So 35 days after the Battle of Seattle, Bad Company and several hundred U.S. forces in armored vehicles drove into the Gate. The trip through the gate took about 2 seconds maximum, which surprised everyone, but what they came out to surprised them even more. Mainly that it was nighttime, as they had entered the gate at 0900 Pacific time._

' _Still, they spread out and secured a beach head. More forces poured through by the minute, and within an hour they had enough personnel and equipment to form a circular perimeter around the gate 1 mile in diameter. Then they waited._

' _And waited._

' _And waited._

' _And waited some more._

' _A month passed before the Army Engineers started pouring the foundations of a permanent base. And still everyone waited._

' _And waited._

' _And waited._

' _And – Well, you get the idea._

So, months passed with no sign of the enemy. The base, in the shape of a 6 pointed star, would be the last line of defense. Trenches and other defensive lines are placed further out in 200 meter gaps, with the outer most defensive line 600 meters out.

' _And that brings us to today. One year later and we're all still waiting. It would've been better if Bad Company could rotate back like the others have done, but since there's only four of us here, the Brass decided against it._

' _And that makes us bored.'_

Redford finished punishing Haggard, who is nowhere to be seen, and approached Marlowe. Preston took his gun apart to finish the cleaning that got interrupted by the alarm.

Redford sat down heavily across from Marlowe, head in his hands. "What did I do to deserve this Marlowe, huh? Was I someone terrible in my past life or something?"

Marlowe had a hard time being empathetic. "Well Sarge, you did volunteer to be transferred to Bad Company. The rest of us got put here for a reason. When we have nothing to do, that reason tends to pop up again."

"You ain't kidding." Redford sighed. "Still, why couldn't he do something productive, like you did with your helicopter certification."

Helicopters and airplanes started coming through around month 6. With all the downtime and his celebrity status, Preston was able to talk a few Blackhawk pilots into teaching him, allowing him to get certified in flying a helicopter.

Preston spoke. "Still, I can't really blame Haggard. Say what you want about the Russians, at least they kept us busy."

Any reply to that was interrupted by the base alarm going off once more. Redford cursed Haggard again under his breath and prepared to go over to give him another ass chewing when a voice came over both the base loudspeakers and the radios. _"This is Gatekeeper to all U.S. Forces in the Special Region. Enemy forces have been spotted approaching from the north, numbering around 100,000. Officers, report to the briefing room. All others, report to your designated positions and prepare to engage."_

Preston immediately put his gun back together. Meanwhile, Redford made his way over to the officers briefing, as he was the closest thing to a Commanding Officer Bad Company has.

Once done, Marlowe grabbed the rest of his gear and ran out the North entry gate. He quickly ran the 600 meters to Bad Company's designated position, right at the center of the first line of defense. Haggard and Sweetwater joined him shortly, both bringing large packs of Ammo, food and water.

Sweetwater spoke first. "I missed the action of fighting the Russians, but having lots of downtime was nice for a change you know?"

"I'll say" said Haggard, putting his SMAW and the rockets in an easily reachable position. "And if I had read the chemical bottles correctly we'd be having a good time right now."

Preston stared at Haggard, unsure where volatile chemicals would be introduced in the making of moonshine, but decided it would be best just to not accept any kind of alcohol from Haggard in the future. Sweetwater though, is on his own.

"Whatever" says Preston, "Just get ready. Sarge should be here soon."

Haggard put on an irritated face. "What makes you think you can order me and Sweets around huh new guy?"

"Because I'm a Sergeant while you're a Corporal and Sweets is a PFC" stated Marlowe.

' _Another thing that changed. All the members of Bad Company got promoted before coming here. Sarge became a Master Sergeant, Sweets became a Private First Class, Haggard is a Corporal and I got promoted to Sergeant. It's a long time coming, especially with what we've all been through.'_

Haggard became dismissive. "I don't understand why you became a Sergeant while I'm stuck as a Corporal. I mean, you'd have to be a fool to promote Sweetwater-" _"Hey!"_ "-but I've been in Bad Company longer than you have. Why do you get to be promoted over me?"

"Cause he's more reliable than you ever will be Haggard" interrupted Sarge, arriving with even more supplies. "Now quit your bitching and dig in. UAVs spotted the enemy army moving in, but command figures they're about 3 days out from their movement speed. They expect scouts within the next day or so." He tossed Preston some binoculars. "Marlowe, keep a look out and call in artillery when they attack. Haggard, kill any scout you spot. Sweets, keep the comm lines open."

Marlowe and Haggard went to their designated positions. Time to wait some more.

 **vii. 4 Weeks Later**

It in fact took four days before the enemy army decided to attack. UAV recon potted incoming scouts, which sniper teams easily took out before they became an issue. And if they were behind cover, UAV operators simply sent a missile to take them out. The Air Force took care the Dragon scouts.

When the enemy attacked, artillery easily took out the first unsuspecting wave. The second and third waves got further, but they didn't even make it up halfway up the hill. The fourth and final attack was a night attack, which failed miserably.

Of the estimated 100,000 enemy soldiers, less than 40,000 survived to retreat. U.S. forces then spent the next two weeks burying the dead bodies in mass graves, since there were too many for individual burials. Simple crosses are put over the burial mounds, with the number of bodies buried carved into the wood.

The dead bodies also caused wild dragons, code named Wyverns, to flock to the area like Vultures. Extremely aggressive, they had to be put down with the Phalanx Anti-Air guns as they kept attacking everyone. Their corpses are now used as target practice.

Redford is called into the office of General Braidwood for a mission briefing.

"I'm sorry sir, can you say that again for me? Because I believe you just ordered me to take three of the most rambunctious members of the U.S. Military to go scout around and win the 'Hearts and Minds' of the local populous without somehow accidentally starting another war. Sir."

Braidwood sighed. "You heard me Sergeant. And it won't only be the four of you. I have another eight soldiers that will go along with you on this mission."

Redford perked up at that. "We're getting new people? Are they permanent? Any officers?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, no and no." Redford deflated. "You will still be in charge of B-Company. The others are members of the 222nd Army Battalion C-Company but will be temporarily assigned under your command until otherwise noted." Braidwood patted a stack of folders on his desk. "These are the personnel files for your new squad members. Go over them today and tomorrow. You will meet them in four days, with your mission starting three days later. Dismissed."

' _That brings us to today. Redford went over the files, but the rest of us just ignored it. They would need to survive with us for a month to be worth our time. But all it boiled down to is that Redford is in charge, I'm 2_ _nd_ _in command, with Haggard and Sweetwater below us then everyone else. Our convoy of three vehicles, two Humvees and a Cougar MRAP, just left Coda Village with an irate Redford sitting next to a chastised Haggard._ '

"I don't understand why you're so angry with me Sarge."

"Because Haggard, when I told you to introduce yourself you told them your name is Keyser Soze."

Haggard continued driving. "Well, I could be Keyser-"

"One more word and you're on latrine duty until I say otherwise." Haggard shut up.

Preston and Sweetwater are in the 2nd Humvee, but the transmit button is left open so they heard everything. Snickering, Preston told Sweetwater to call in their progress as Marlowe is driving. "This is Bravo 2-4 to Gatekeeper, come in Gatekeeper."

" _Gatekeeper here, go ahead Bravo 2-4._ "

"Bravo 2 has finished scouting Coda Village, confirmed them to be friendly-neutral. We are heading North 10 Km, then east 15 km to investigate reports of a Village residing in the nearby forests."

The Humvee rocked on the dirt road. " _Copy that Bravo 2-4. Bravo 2 Actual, you have a new radio handler to assist you with your current mission. Transferring you now."_

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. There was no briefing about this. But before any questions could be asked, a familiar female voice hailed them.

" _This is Mike 1 Juliet to Bravo 2, are you receiving me?"_

That brought a smile to the faces of the original members. Even though he is driving, Haggard got on the radio to reply. "Well well well, if it isn't Miss July! How have you been darling?" Haggard said in his " _suave"_ voice.

Laughter came through the radio. " _I have been doing well Haggard. You boys miss me?"_ she asked teasingly.

Redford replied before Haggard could. "That we have Mike 1 Juliet, that we have. Are you updated on our current status?"

She became professional instantly. _"I am up to date with your ongoing mission Bravo 2. What's your ETA to the new village?"_

"ETA is around one hour, maybe less." replied Redford.

" _Copy that. I have updated our information with your planned route and ETA, as well as the general location of the village. Check in when you get there Bravo 2, Mike 1 Juliet out."_

As the radio went silent, Haggard looked over to his passenger. "Y'know Sarge, we could cut the ETA down drastically if we raced each other, like that time after we rescued Flynn."

Bringing up the deceased pilot brought the mood down slightly, but Redford thought about it before being surprisingly agreeable. "Yeah sure, why not." He got on the radio, surprising the two squad members seated behind him. "Marlowe, Anders, Haggard wants a race to the village. You two game?"

" _Sure, why not. I owe Haggard a race anyways."_ is Preston's reply.

" _Um, I'm not sure that's a good idea Sergeant Redford. Also, I'm driving the Cougar, I think I'm at a disadvantage."_

"Tough" responded Redford "We're racing. As long as you don't roll over I'm fine with you coming in last." Redford thinks about the rules for a few seconds. "Finish line is the edge of the forest we're going to. We start on my countdown. Everyone buckle up." Redford gives everyone a few seconds to do so. "On my mark. 3…2…1…GO!"

The two Humvees took off at top speed, the Cougar struggling to keep up. They stayed on the road as much as possible, but they sometimes had to go off road in order to get ahead. 1st place got traded constantly, even the Cougar was leading for a time thanks to a shortcut Anders took. In the end, Preston showed off his skills and reached the edge of the forest before the others.

"Woo hoo, suck it Haggard! I win again!" Celebrated Preston. Haggard reacted good naturedly about his loss, as it worked to alleviate the boredom they all felt. Redford reported their progress.

"Mike 1 Juliet, Bravo 2 has reached the edge of the forest. We should reach the village within the next five minutes."

" _Bravo 2 Actual, that was fast. It hasn't even been 15 minutes since your last check in."_

"Let's just say we were able to save some time thanks to proper motivation."

" _I don't want to know Bravo 2. Call back when you're done talking with the villagers._ "

The original members all snickered as she no doubt remembers all their past antics. Moving slowly through the forest, the convoy spotted the hidden village shortly.

Redford got on the radio. "All right people, you know the plan. Sweetwater, Marlowe and Sinclair are with me." Private Amanda Sinclair is their dedicated Medic. Sweetwater has the best grasp of the local language, with Marlowe and Amanda just behind him, and everyone else behind them. Haggard has no grasp whatsoever. Redford knows a few words, but still need the help of a translator to have a real conversation. "Everyone else, disembark and be non-threatening. Haggard, what are you going to do?"

Haggard sighed before speaking into the mic, making sure everyone hears him. "Stay back, shut up, and don't do anything stupid."

"Right. So, the four of us will talk to their village leader or whatever they have here. Remember, hearts and minds people. Meanwhile, what will you be doing Haggard?"

"I'll be staying back, shutting up, and trying not to do anything stupid."

"Good. We'll stay for about an hour, maybe less. And what will you be doing the entire time Haggard?"

"Staying back, shutting up, and not doing anything stupid."

"And don't you forget." They reached the edge of the village and stopped the convoy. "All right folks, disembark. Be on guard but stay friendly."

As the U.S. soldiers got out of their vehicles, leaving the engines running just in case, while the people of the village started coming out of their houses. Some are armed with swords and bows, others had no weapons at all. Redford waited for everyone to get in position before moving forward, making sure to keep his weapon slung behind his back. The four soldiers walked forward until they are met by 3 people.

After getting closer, the soldiers noticed the elongated ears. Being in a fantasy setting, they immediately pegged the villagers as elves. And just like in Tolkien fiction, the elves are all flawless and beautiful.

The one in the center, a male elf with long blond hair, said ": _Who_ DG7 _you_ DRP K26 DG7 _you_ _here_?:" in Imperial. Normally, Hodoryu would be much less confrontational and much more welcoming of visitors, but he can tell that the humans before him are soldiers. And soldiers always bring trouble.

Redford cleared his throat before speaking ": _My name is_ Master Sergeant Redford, _a representative of the_ United States _Government_. _I am here to meet the people surrounding our newest land and make good relations.:_ " He, and every single person who is sent out on these reconnaissance missions were forced to memorize that statement even if they couldn't speak another word of the local language.

Hodoryu narrowed his eyes in suspicion. ":Yuu-nighted Stets? _I_ 2DE7 R7E7G _heard_ 1 _you_ 471 G7 _. Where_ P 6 JG _people come 1G U?:"_

Sweetwater stepped in, holding out a small notebook to help him. " _:Come Alnus:"_

The elf's eyes widened. If they came from Alnus, there's a good chance that they appeared much like how every race other than the elves have come before. He continued asking questions, getting halting replies from Sweetwater, who had to ask clarifications from Redford every now and then.

Marlowe only half paid attention to the conversation, scanning the crowed instead. The village looked to have around 150 pe – ahem, elves, ranging from babies to adults. However, there did not seem to be any elves that looked 'old.' He continued looking over the crowd, which continued to grow, when the elf they are talking to suddenly ceased speaking and looked up into the sky. A large shadow passed over them, with the elf shouting ": _FLAME_ _DRAGON!:"_ The other villagers screamed while the U.S. soldiers looked up, seeing a Dragon far larger than any others they had seen before.

The Dragon wasted no time and immediately set a number of buildings and elves aflame. It landed and started eating and killing everything in sight. The villagers and soldiers reacted at once, opening fire with arrows and bullets. The Dragons hide is too thick however, and the bullets simply pattered off the hide like raindrops. Not even the .50s mounted on the Humvees hurt it. Only the 40 mm grenades seemed to do any damage, even if they only pushed it back slightly without damaging the scales, causing it go just get angry, liking shooting a bear with a BB gun.

"Sweewater!" yelled Redford over the din of automatic fire. "Get on the Mk. 19 and light his ass up!"

"Got it Sarge!" Sweetwater ran back towards the Cougar to climb inside and get on the grenade launcher. The other soldiers just kept firing while moving in between the buildings and running elves. However, their firepower merely annoys the powerful beast as it causes even more death and destruction.

Suddenly, the elf leader Redford was talking to said something that seemed like a chant before the arrow he fired flew off at incredible speeds and struck the Dragon in its left eye. The Dragon roared back in pain while the elf yelled "ONO! YUNIRYU ONO!" before firing another arrow at the head. Getting the gist of it, Redford yelled into his mic "The eyes! Aim for the eyes!" The soldiers immediately obeyed, targeting the Dragons head.

By targeting the eyes, they are able to stop the Dragon from moving or even breathing any more fire, just in time for the Cougar to clear the last building.

"FUS RO DAH BITCH! FUS RO DAAAAAAHHHH!" Sweetwater yells, going full auto on the Dragon with the Mk. 19. The automatic fire is able to stun the dragon, allowing several trapped elves to get away. Fed up, the Dragon reared on its hind legs just as Haggard fired his SMAW at it, completely missing the Dragon and destroying a house instead.

The Dragon let out a large column of fire right towards Marlowe. Preston immediately turned tail and ran as the flames consumed a few more elves who were too slow to react. Running, Preston knows he can't outrun the fire when he spots a blonde elf girl holding a bow ahead of him, also in the path of the flames. He grabs her by the waist and out of options, jumps down a Well with her in his arms, hoping that neither of them will die when they hit the bottom.

They both hit the water hard. Preston was able to angle it so that he is on the bottom in order to take the brunt of the impact. However, that didn't stop both of them from banging their heads along the side of the Well, knocking both of them out.

 **viii.**

Preston woke up to the sound of something yelling in his ear and a bad headache. Struggling to remember… anything, he became coherent shortly after noticing the limp girl he's holding to his chest while floating in some water. Remembering his situation, Marlowe quickly stands up and keys his radio, thankful that the fall and the water didn't damage it too badly. "This is Bravo 2-2 to any Bravo units, please come in. I say again, this is Bravo 2-2 to any Bravo units please come in."

He waited a few seconds until Haggard came on the line. " _Marlowe! Oh thank God your alive, we all thought you died when you didn't answer! Where are you?_ "

"I'm at the bottom of a Well with one the village pe- I mean, village elves. She's out cold right now but she's still breathing."

" _How'd you end up – never mind, we got bigger things to worry about. I think I see the Well you fell down, it got blackened by the flames. Gimme a sec, let me make sure it's the right one."_

Ten seconds later, Haggard shouted down the hole. "Marlowe, you down there?"

"I'm here Haggard! Do you have a rope to get me out?" Preston shouted back up. Standing in waist deep cold water is not fun.

"I don't have rope that long! Hold on, I'll get one of Humvees to winch you out." Haggard disappeared from sight.

Preston spent the time waiting for Haggard to come back trying to get the elf girl to wake up. She looked like she is in her late teens/early twenties, with long blonde hair and very pointy ears. Giving up on waking her, he instead carries her bridal style, trying to keep her out of the cold water.

Haggard came back soon afterwards, lowering the cable down. Hooking it to his belt, Preston slowly 'walked' up the side of the Well, making sure he didn't slip on the wet rocks. Once he neared the top, Preston handed the elf girl over to Haggard before climbing out.

He unhooked himself from the tow cable, nodding to the driver before making his way over to where Redford is. Many buildings are still on fire, but the Dragon is nowhere in sight thankfully. Haggard meanwhile handed the elf girl over to the elf man they had been talking to initially, who has a relieved look on his face when he takes the girl in his arms.

As Preston neared, he could hear Redford communicating on the radio "—then the damn thing flew away. I think between a third to two-thirds of the villagers are dead or injured, and more than half their village is still on fire."

" _Copy that Bravo 2. Other than the eye, is the Dragon injured in any other way?"_

"That's a negative Mike 1 Juliet. We may have dented some of the armor, maybe poked a few holes in the wings but that thing's still as dangerous as ever." Redford looked over at Preston. "Hey Marlowe, you ok?"

"I'm good Sarge" came the reply. "We scare that thing off?"

Redford snorted. "More like it decided we weren't worth the effort. Nothing we had could pierce that thick ass hide, and it moved too quickly for the SMAW. We're going to need to hit it with a Tracer Dart first or use a Heat seeking missile or something."

" _Bravo 2, what's the status of your forces over?"_

"Bravo 2 reports only minor injuries, nothing worth noting." Redford looked questioningly at Preston who shakes his head. "I plan on informing Coda Village of the Flame Dragon before returning to base. What's our policy on refuges?"

" _At this time, U.S. Forces in the special region are not taking refugees."_

"I'm not saying we take them through the Gate to the U.S., but that Dragon is going to come back and finish the job. The village leader we talked to says they are going to move to a new location, but I can tell that they don't have the resources to take care of everyone right now. They could lose half their remaining number before they're able to set up something permanent. I'm asking if we can escort them back to Fort Gondor and help them setup a new village near the base." communicated Redford.

" _Again, U.S. policy right now is that we are not taking any refugees."_ Redford opened his mouth to further argue the point but is cut off. _"I don't like it any more than you do Bravo 2, but orders are orders. Warn Coda Village and report back to base ASAP. Understood?_ "

Redford growled. "Understood, Bravo 2 out."

By this time, Haggard and Sweetwater had joined Marlowe to listen in on Redford's conversation. Redford turned around stalked angrily towards the Village elder, the other three following him.

"What are we going to do Sarge?" asked Sweetwater, "we can't just leave them here on their own!"

"You heard Mike 1 Juliet. No refugees." Came the angry reply.

"What, we're just going to leave them to die, is that it?" stated Marlowe.

Redford didn't say anything, simply moving forward. Haggard got in front of him to get Redford to stop. "Now hold on one second. We all know that they need help, we can help, why can't we help them?"

"Because U.S. Command says we can't, that's why."

"Pfft, since when has that ever stopped us? We're Bad Company, not some Good Company! If we followed every order we were given, we wouldn't be here right now." Haggard had a point. For good or ill, sometimes they had to disobey a direct order to survive. "Besides, you know this is the right thing to do."

Redford stood in place, contemplating his options. He knew the others would follow his lead. Coming to a decision, Redford scratched his head in frustration before saying "Ah fuck it, it's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission anyways. Fine, I'll tell them they can go to Alnus. We'll be able to escort them after we warn the other village."

The other three smiled at that, glad they could be of use. They had come across plenty of refugees during the war with Russia they couldn't help. Being able to assist these people made them feel better.

But still, Preston smirked before saying, "Actually Sarge, you did ask for permission."

"Shut it Marlowe."

 **ix.**

Bad Company assisted the elf villagers as much as possible for the next hour, before telling them that they are welcome to come to Fort Gondor. Surprised at the offer, the Elven leaders accepts, as Alnus is still within the range of their home forest. Packing up what they could, they left their still burning village to start over elsewhere.

Bad Company then went to Coda Village to warn them of the Flame Dragon. As expected, the Villagers decided to immediately evacuate. The Soldiers helped as much as they could, and Sweetwater is even able to save a silver haired girl from being trampled by a horse.

Now they are escorting the Villagers, helping to protect them on the road. The Elves stated they could use spirit magic to hide themselves while traveling, so they did not need the protection of Bad Company on their trip.

Unfortunately, there are constant breakdowns amongst the wagons the villagers are using, and the long trek under the hot sun is too much of a strain for some of the weaker villagers. As such, Bad Company allowed those too tired to walk any further a ride in their vehicles.

That's where they find themselves now. Sweets and Marlowe are in the lead Humvee, with Sweetwater driving due to Preston's slight concussion. The Medic forbade him from driving unless absolutely necessary for the next 48 hours, which Marlowe is willing to oblige. Now he's in the front passenger seat, while Sweetwater has to drive while crawling along at 3 Mph max, leading the convoy of refugees.

"Man" complained Sweetwater, "I haven't driven this slow since … never."

Marlowe, who still has a slight headache, is about to tell Sweetwater to shut up when he spots something in the distance. Pulling up his binoculars, he spots what looks to be crows, circling above someone sitting in the middle of the road. Preston gets on the radio to inform Redford. "Sarge, we have someone sitting in the middle of the road. Dressed in black, holding what appears to be a very large axe. What do we do?"

" _Just one person right?"_

"Affirmative"

" _Could be an ambush. Stop 50 meters from the individual and have two soldiers approach on foot. Find out why they're here and stay on your toes._ "

"Copy that." Marlowe turned to the two soldiers seated behind him. "You heard Sergeant Redford. When we stop, get out and talk to whoever that is. Sweetwater and I will keep a lookout." The two soldiers nodded and prepared themselves.

At the designated spot, the Humvee stopped and the two soldiers exited the vehicle, slowly approaching the sitting individual cautiously. Once they get close enough, they see that it is a young girl in a black Gothic Lolita style dress, holding an axe larger than her whole body. They looked at each other and merely shrugged, before approaching closer and trying to communicate with her.

She answers a few of their halting questions before standing up and walking over to the Humvee, looking at it curiously.

She stops in front of the vehicle and asks out loud. _":Hello. And where are you gentleman headed with all these people?:"_

Sweetwater and Marlowe could only understand a few of the words, but one of the kids riding in the Humvee with them poked his head out the window and answered her question. She asked a few more questions, which the kid answered, knocking on the hood of the Humvee in curiosity. They understood the word 'help', 'village', 'soldier', and 'kind' but that was about it.

Making a decision, the girl figured out how to open the door before getting in. The Humvee rocked heavily to one side with the added weight before the girl laid the axe down in the middle, before taking a seat on Preston's lap with a smile.

Unable to comprehend what just happened, Marlowe looked over to Sweetwater, who merely shrugged his shoulders in reply. The other two soldiers got back inside soon afterwards, so Marlowe radioed back to Redford that they picked up another refugee. The reply is a simple " _Goddamn it Marlowe._ "

Now normally Marlowe would be happy to have a girl ride on his lap during a long drive. But having one so young, especially when surrounded by gossipy soldiers and small children, made him very uncomfortable. Unfortunately, he's too nice of a guy to simply shove the girl off his lap, even if said girl has a very mischievous grin on her face.

Hours passed with more wagons failing and more villagers getting rides in the vehicles. Anders then yelled into the radio " _This is Bravo 2-9, the Flame Dragon is back, I say again the Flame Dragon is back! It's attacking the middle of the convoy!"_

Sweetwater immediately turned the Humvee around, while Marlowe unceremoniously shoved the girl off his lap and into the space between the seats. One of the soldiers in the back got on the .50 Cal, while Marlowe lowered his window and got ready to shoot.

The Dragon had attacked the middle of the convoy, separating the refugees in two groups to make them easier pickings. Marlowe could already tell that several dozen are already dead, with a few more dying while trying to escape. Redford's voice came through the radio " _All right people, we're not going to be able to kill this thing our only option is to drive it off. Keep its attention on us and away from the refugees. Remember, aim for the head and don't get killed."_

The two mounted .50 Cals opened fire, peppering the beast but not injuring it. The Mk. 19 is unable to fire due to the proximity of the villagers to the Dragon. Still, the Humvees are able to draw its ire and it quickly moves towards the soldiers and away from the refugees.

Drawing it a good distance away, the Cougar finally opens fire with the automatic grenade launcher. The other soldiers are able to keep it grounded, shooting its head and forcing it to keep the remaining eye closed and/or shielded, though it occasionally spews flames in their direction, forcing them to take evasive action.

Marlowe is leaning out the window, shooting at the Dragon's head when Redford comes back on the radio. " _Aw shit, I just dropped Haggards SMAW out the window!"_ Looking around, Preston sees the SMAW about 100 meters away from the Dragon on its left side. "I see it Sarge!" replied Marlowe, before ordering Sweets to go by the weapon. Once near, Marlowe opened the door and jumped out, rolling on the ground to reduce the impact.

The Humvee kept going, with Sweetwater yelling into the radio " _Shit, Marlowe just jumped out!"_ as Preston ran towards the SMAW.

"Keep distracting it!" Marlowe ordered, picking up the rocket launcher. "I'll nail it when it's not looking!"

Getting on one knee, Marlowe didn't hear the reply as he sighted in the Dragon. The Dragon kept thrashing wildly, spitting out jets of flame at random spots, trying to catch one of the vehicles. Finally, the Dragon turned its head to its right, giving Marlowe the chance to fire without giving it any warning.

The HEAT rocket flew straight and true, and just as the Dragon turned back to him to find out what the whooshing sound it heard is, the warhead impacted the left arm at the shoulder.

The explosion is drowned out by the roar of pain from the Dragon as its arm is severed. The soldiers stopped firing as the Dragon looked at them with hate in its eyes, before spreading its wings and taking flight, having taken too much damage for too little gain.

The Villagers look on in awe. They were sure that they were going to die. But then these strange soldiers did the impossible, driving off an Ancient Flame Dragon while taking no losses themselves.

Preston stood up, the SMAW on his shoulder still smoking from the rocket, tracking the Dragon until it disappeared off the Horizon. Sweetwater came back over to pick him up, the girl they picked up grinning at him in a way he finds disturbing. Getting back in, the girl happily sat back on Preston's lap once he is seated. Not feeling like arguing, he lets her get comfortable as he closes his eyes.

 **x.**

Burying what pieces they could, the villagers have a small ceremony for those lost to the Flame Dragon. When Redford asked the Village elder what he wanted to do with those who are too injured or have no one left, the elder simply said that they don't have the resources to take care of them. Though cruel, it's a statement about the harsh realities of their world that they have to be practical and not emotional in times like this.

As the U.S. soldiers see the departing Villagers off, Marlowe turned to Redford and asks "So Sarge, what about the rest of them?"

They turned back to look at the people left behind. Mostly children and elderly, with a few injured adults, they looked back at the soldiers with hope and fear in their eyes. Redford sighed, rubbing his tired eyes and hoping that he wouldn't have to make this decision. Marlowe spoke again "You know, we already have refugees coming in anyways. How much more trouble are we going to get bringing a few more people with us?"

"All right, all right. They can come with us." Redford said. Marlowe and Sweetwater smiled while Haggard whooped and the others cheered. Sweetwater delivered the good news, the refugees becoming ecstatic when they find out the soldiers weren't going to leave them behind.

Climbing back into the vehicles, the soldiers in the Cougar made sure the severed Dragon arm is tied securely in place on the roof. Once that's complete, the convoy started their journey back to Fort Gondor.

* * *

#

* * *

AN:

Well, that's a short chapter, a little over 6k words. I try and cut out anything unnecessary when I write, thus why I cut out the whole 'Battle of Alnus' scene. The Manga didn't go into much detail, and neither do I. The Manga states that the Unified Armies number 100,000 with a newspaper declaring 60,000 dead (chapter 9). I don't know where the 300,000 soldiers that other fanfic writers get came from, probably from the Anime. I'm also guessing that in the Anime it takes a while to travel through the Gate, but in the Manga they show Itami and co. travel on foot through the Gate when traveling back to brief the Diet. Again, basing my story on the Manga, not the Anime.

I try and keep the perspective from Marlowe's point of view, though I will probably be jumping around a bit the next chapter.

And no, I didn't kill the Flame Dragon in the first encounter. After all, Bad Company is willing to invade a 'neutral' country for gold, what do you think they'll be willing to do for a diamond the size of your head. **Spoiler alert:** A lot.

So, some of Tuka's village survived. The whole 'mental trauma' that Tuka has going on is something I don't think I can pull off, especially if she imprints on Bad Company. So now she's going to imprint Marlowe as 'savior' and 'hero' and '******'. I'll go into detail next chapter about why the U.S. Army would allow the refugees to stay near the base.

That's all I got. Expect more Skyrim references in the future. Especially the 'Arrow to the knee' and the 'sweet roll' lines. And Lord of the Rings references of course. I wonder if I can force in a 'Gondor Calls for Aid' somewhere. I wanted more references in here, but I couldn't shoe horn them in, or think of any more good ones that would fit. And expect more talking in the next chapter. It will be the entirety of the Italica Crisis, so it will have much more action at the end. I hope the comedy in here didn't feel forced/overwhelming compared to the action. Oh, and of course there's going to be more game/shows/movie references throughout.

Oh, and the reason I have it take a year before the empire attacks Alnus hill: In chapter 40 of the manga, they say it takes 12-13 days to travel from Italica to the Capital of the Empire by horse (I'm guessing going at normal walking pace for a horse, not running or jogging). Say a scout is stationed at Alnus, and immediately departs to the capital when the first U.S. forces arrive. Judging from the maps they have on the extra chapters (Gate! Base affairs chapters), my guess is it will take about 2 days for a horse galloping at full speed to reach Italica from Alnus. Going full speed, changing horses and couriers, it takes another 6 days to reach the capital. Another day to get the information to the emperor. After that, the Empire sends couriers by horse to the surrounding kingdoms, telling them to gather their forces and attack Alnus. However, since they're betraying their allies, they intentionally tell the couriers to take their time to allow U.S. forces to build up their strength. As such, it takes 1-3 months to deliver the message, depending on how far away they are. Afterwards, the kingdoms have to call in all their soldiers and get provisions ready for them, as well as travel to a predetermined location to meet up (in this case, I say Italica). Planning and gathering troops and supplies takes 2-4 weeks, with another 6 months to get everyone to Italica. After that, 1 week to agree to a command structure, and another 2-3 weeks to get to Alnus. Remember, an Army moves as fast as its slowest unit, and they have elephants as part of their army, not to mention most of them are on foot. And a massive supply train needed to feed 100,000 soldiers, along with the animals, dragons and non-humans. So yeah, I figure at least a year.

I wasn't sure what to name this chapter, so I decided to go with Alice in Wonderland. Also, there is a book series by John Ringo where humanity discovers how to create transportation portals, calling them 'Looking Glass Gates', so I guess I got it from him. I wasn't sure if I should have called it 'Through the looking Glass' or 'Then Everything Changed When the Fire Dragon Attacked.' I think I'll save that for another chapter or have Yao use it.

Until Next time

Gunkatas


	3. Chapter 3 - Musical Melodies

Chapter 3 - Musical Melodies Make Many Misfits Merry

 **xi** \- **Fort Gondor**

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU FUCKING MORONS FUCKING THINKING!"

The four original members of Bad Company stand at attention before one of the Majors on base. They had returned about ten minutes ago, meeting up with the Elven convoy shortly before entering the Alnus region. As soon as Bad Company entered Fort Gondor Redford was summoned to make a report. Keeping solidarity, the other three original members decided to go with him, ordering the remaining soldiers to stay with the refugees.

The Major kept ranting and raving, but Preston had gone through this process enough times that he zoned out.

' _So there are 64 surviving Elves, slightly less than half of them are injured in one way or another. On top of that, there are another 25 refugees from the village, most of them children. The Humans we can treat pretty easily, though I'm not sure about the elves. Ah, I'll let the Doctors worry about that, they should be excited about a new challenge anyways and – oh, I think the Major is about done talking_.'

"As much as I would like to see the lot of you sent to Fort Leavenworth for this that is not my call to make. Get your gear stored away and prepare a report for General Braidwood. Dismissed."

"Sir" they replied, saluting the Major before turning around to leave.

"So, who was that?" asks Haggard as they head towards the door.

"Dunno" shrugged Preston.

"Is he someone important?"

"If he is" says Sweetwater, "we would have remembered his name and paid attention to what he said."

The other three murmured in agreement as they exited, not seeing the expression on the now red faced officer.

Walking down the corridor a familiar voice calls out to them. "Why am I not surprised to hear that Bad Company broke protocol and made more headaches for the brass?" Turning, Preston sees one Lieutenant Smith sitting in a shadowy corner under a stairwell smoking a cigarette, light reflecting of his glasses.

Bad Company originally encountered Lieutenant Smith, if that is even his (or her, the Lieutenant is quite androgynous looking) real name, in the cluster fuck that is Lebanon, rescuing him from the Middle East Coalition a few months after the trip through Serdaristan. The accidental rescue (enemy helicopters forced Bad Company inside the building where he and several other prisoners were held) led to Smith helping out Bad Company whenever possible before they were sent to Russia.

Preston never figured out if Smith is C.I.A., N.S.A., D.E.A., M.I. or any other acronym. Wearing an army uniform that only shows his name and rank without the usual unit patches doesn't help either. What Preston does know is that Smith believes he owes Bad Company for saving his life. Though wary, Bad Company trusts Smith.

"You know us" says Redford, "we have a hard time following the rules."

Smith chuckles, extinguishing his cigarette before standing. "And if you ever did follow the inconvenient rules you would no longer be Bad Company." The Lieutenant starts walking away, talking to them from over his shoulder. "I already spoke with Braidwood. You have approval to house the refugees at the tree line west of the base. Talk to the Quartermaster to get the equipment." With a wave, Smith turns a corner and disappears.

"Huh" states Sweetwater, "You know, he gives me the creeps but he sure does cover us whenever we're in trouble."

"I'll say" agrees Redford before sighing. "Alright, you three go to the Quartermaster and get temporary housing for a hundred people. We should have the leftover supplies from the Tent City we used before the barracks were completed. Get those and food, mainly MREs, and a few trucks to move it all to the tree line. I need to write the report and brief Braidwood personally."

"Right Sarge" replies the three. The four then split up to do their respective tasks.

 **xii**

It took the rest of the day to get the supplies and temporary housing setup. Those who are injured are being treated at the Army Hospital, which is mostly empty anyways. After being shown how to setup the tents, the Elves set theirs up separate from the Human camp. The refugees are not surprised, telling the Soldiers that Elves tend to stay away from Humans if they can help it.

Preston spoke haltingly to the Elven leader, who thanked Preston for the tents and medical care, and said that they would be building their new Village shortly within the woods near the river. Asked if Preston has a recommendation on what to name their new Village, the soldier immediately blurts out Rivendell. Hodoryu agrees, as the name is pleasing to his ears and naming the village after their savior's recommendation is a sign of respect. Preston immediately regrets it, as when the others hear about this he will be teased about the name until the end of time.

Redford and Preston are currently in one of the empty offices, filling out stacks of paperwork for the supplies the refugees need. Haggard is keeping them company while Sweetwater stepped out for something.

"I was hoping to avoid this part when I got promoted" says Preston, increasing his pile of papers by one.

"Believe me when I say this is nothing compared to what I usually go through to cover our asses" Replies Redford.

Sweetwater enters the room just then, carrying several boxes. "Mail's here." He puts the boxes on a different table. Deciding to take a break, Preston puts down his pen to see what he got. "Also" continues Sweetwater, "the higher ups decided to make the Wi-Fi accessible to everyone now. It's all monitored, but we got YouTube and Netflix now though Facebook, Instagram and Snapchat are all blocked. Most of the forum type sites too I think so no Reddit."

Haggard picks up his box and shakes it, hoping he can figure out what is inside before opening the package. "Why would they do that?" he asks, before putting the box down and taking out his knife.

"Security" states Redford, "the Pentagon doesn't want anyone posting pictures or making statements without their say so." Hand cramping, Redford also decides to take a break to see what mail he received.

"Why did it take them so long to open up the Wi-Fi anyways? I know we've been connected for the last half year or so." Preston asks Sweetwater, wondering what his mom and brother got him. Sweetwater has been working for the IT department, his accidental uploading of a Virus to the main defense network being overlooked by the simple fact that he is one of three people on this side of the Gate that knows how network equipment works.

"Bandwidth and stability issues mostly." Replies Sweetwater distractedly. "Took a lot of trial and error to get a stable wireless signal through the Gate. The Fiber lines kept getting cut for some reason."

Haggard whoops in delight at what's in his box. "Score! Beef Jerky, Deer sausage with Jalapeños and cheese and a new Beanie." Haggard pulls out the beanie and puts it on his head before reading the letter he got out loud.

"'Dear Haggard,

I am glad to hear that you are doing well. There is a pound of the beef Jerky you like as well as two pounds of Deer sausage made from the Deer that your brother got on his recent hunting trip. There should also be two jars of Salsa' – ooh Salsa!" Haggard stops reading and goes through the box again, pulling out a jar of Red Salsa and a jar of Green Salsa. He puts those aside and keeps reading. – "'two jars of Salsa that our neighbor Martha made just for you. I also made you a new beanie as you said your last one is getting a bit threadbare. Your cousin Leanne also says Hi and wishes that you stay well. She made you the wool socks that are in the box.'" Haggard goes through his box again and pulls out three pairs of socks, holding them in one hand as he continues reading. "'She hopes that they will keep your feet warm. We all miss you and hope you to see you soon.

Love, Your Mother.'"

Haggard smiled and opened one of the jerky packets, offering some to the others who turned it down, busy going through their own care packages. Preston got a letter, some fudge and a can of caramel popcorn. Other than Preston's little brother getting accepted to Butler, nothing else of note happened.

Looking at Sweetwater, Preston sees the machine gunner pulling out a Tupperware container of potato pancakes and puts it next to two jars of homemade Matzo Ball soup. Redford is reading a letter from his daughter, talking about her daily life in high school, a stack of Blue-Ray movies next to him.

There is a knock on the door before it opens to reveal Private Sinclair. "Sergeant Redford? It's time to do a complete registration and census of the refugees."

"Ah, I forgot about that." Says Redford, putting the letter away. "Alright, go ahead and get setup, we'll be there shortly."

Sinclair salutes and leaves while Redford looks for the Registration paperwork and the other three go to put their things away in a mini fridge that Haggard, uh, found.

 **xiv.**

Bad Company has just finished registering the refugees, marking down their names, age and ethnicities. All of the elves are over a century old, with Hodoryu having lived over a thousand years himself. The female Elf that Preston saved turned out to be his daughter. She stammered a red faced thank you to Preston, who got ribbed by Sweets and Haggard.

The only person they did not get an age for was the little gothic girl named Rory Mercury. The other refugees were too afraid to ask her real age, though they all knew of her somehow.

Regardless, permanent housing for the human villagers are being constructed, while the Elves are using the tents temporarily while they built their new village themselves. They turned down help from the Army Engineers, stating that they received enough assistance already.

As the census is complete, Lelei is observing the machinery the Engineers are using. She has never seen such devices and wonders how they work. Having already eaten and with nothing else to do for the moment, she decides to approach the group of soldiers who seem to be leaders of some type as they are conversing with each other. Being great warriors that able to push back a Flame Dragon, they are undoubtedly discussing something of importance, but she approaches anyways to see if she can learn anything from them.

"Hannibal" says Redford, the other three going 'ooooh.'

Haggard puffs up. "I am Spartacus." 'Aaaaah' the group goes.

Sweets smirks. "My name is Maximus Decimus Meridius." He gets some affirmative clapping for his choice.

However, Preston puffs up and in a sing-song voice states "And I'm Javert!"

The other three break out into laughter and applause, with Haggard stating "We have our winner!"

Preston mock bows to them in thanks before spotting Lelei staring at them. He clears his throat and asks _":Help need?:"_

Lelei shakes her head in the negative. _":We have everything we need right now. I am curious, how would you like us to pay you back for all of this?:"_

Due to his lack of understanding, Preston merely smiled and nodded, motioning Sweets to come over. Sweetwater asked _":How help?:"_

Lelei repeated that she wonders how the refugees can repay the U.S. forces for all the assistance they have given.

Sweets merely shrugs and says _":Know not. Ask important people. No pay need.:"_

Lelei can't believe what she just heard, but before she can ask anything else their radio goes off. _"Mike One Juliet to Bravo 2, come in Bravo 2_."

"Bravo 2 Actual here, go ahead Mike One Juliet." Answers Redford.

" _Bravo 2 Actual, command is requesting a few refugees to come to Fort Gondor and answer a few questions."_

"Roger that" Redford replies, "What kind of refugees are they looking for?"

" _Those that are knowledgeable about the surrounding areas. We have the local area mapped out, but it will help the Recon teams if they know where to look first."_

"Copy that we'll ask around, Bravo 2 Out."

Redford turns to Sweetwater. "Sweets, what's the girl want?"

"She's wondering how the refugees can pay us back for all the help we've given them… or she wants us to shave her head. I think it's the former."

"Right." Redford ponders for a moment. "Ask her and her teacher to come with us. Preston, go to the Elves and see if their leader is willing to come also."

"Right Sarge" they reply. Preston is sent to the Elves as he has a rapport with their leader.

Walking into the woods, Preston goes towards the sounds of construction. Though they prefer their own methods, the Elves are not above using the donated materials to help start on the construction of the village, especially the donation of woodworking tools.

Preston approaches Rivendell and asks one of the Elves where Hodoryu is. The elf points him across the river to where another group is currently cutting down trees. Approaching the group, Hodoryu stops his wood cutting and greets the soldier.

" _:Hello sir Marlowe. How can I assist you today?:"_

Preston struggles to remember the correct words. " _:Leader want pork:_ \- wait, I just said pork, shit, um - _:no pork, talk other leader:_ "

" _:Sir_ Redford? _:"_

" _:No. Leader, big leader:"_ Preston once again struggles how to tell Hodoryu that the people that want to meet him are more important. He decides to do charades, hoping the gestures will come through.

The Soldier holds a hand at waist level, parallel to the ground. "Preston." Then puts the hand near his bottom rib. "Redford _."_ Finally, he puts the hand up near his shoulder. " _:Leader, talk.:"_

Hodoryu nods in grave understanding. He figured this day would come, and has prepared in advanced. Hodoryu tells the others to keep working while he follows Preston out of the woods and into a transport Humvee.

Hodoryu greets Cato and Lelei. Cato returns the greeting while Lelei simply nods back. The Humvee sets off and Hodoryu starts a conversation. _":Sage Cato, what sorts of questions do you believe these leaders would ask us?:"_

" _:That's a good question Lord Hodoryu.:"_ muses Cato. _":If I were to guess, they most likely want to know about the surrounding area. The Coda village elders said they came to greet their new neighbors and ask what else was around here. They are most likely going to ask us the same thing:"_

Hodoryu nodded, as that is also what he experienced before the attack. The trip is short and the three refugees are soon taken to individual interview rooms. Hodoryu didn't have to wait long before one of the Men in Green appeared, folder in hand, taking a seat across the table and pouring water into the two clear glasses present.

" _:Thank you for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice Sir Hodoryu:"_ says Lieutenant Smith, setting the pitcher back down, _":My name is_ Lieutenant Smith _and I would like you to answer a few questions for us if you can.:"_

Hodoryu takes the glass of water after Smith takes one for himself, marveling at the clarity of the cup. It must be quite expensive to find such a clear crystal, then have a craftsman carve it. Are they flaunting their wealth? Even the metal table and chair are a bit much, seeing as most countries would use the metal for things such as tools or armor.

Hodoryu clears his throat. _":Of course, I will answer any question I can.:"_

" _:Thank you.:"_ Smith opens the folder and pulls out a folded up laminated map as well as a notepad, a pen and several differently colored sharpies. _":Before we begin, is there anything you need for your new village? I was told you accepted nothing but the basic tents, some food and woodworking tools correct?:"_

" _:At this moment, no._ Rivendell _is coming along quite well, we should be done within a few weeks.:"_

Smith pauses, unsure if he heard correctly. "Rivendell?"

" _:Yes. One of your warriors, the one called_ Preston _, recommended that name to me.:"_

"Did he now?" Smith smirked, muttering to himself. Remembering what he is doing, Smith makes a mental note to inform the other members of Bad Company as soon as possible before continuing on. _":I will just be asking general questions, mainly about the land surrounding us and some information about the Empire:"_

Smith puts the map in between the two of them, before taking a black marker and marking Alnus hill as the center of the map. _":This is where we are right now. I would like you to mark any nearby settlements, as well as any trade routes that you know of.:"_

Hodoryu studies the map, greatly impressed by the level of detail he sees. It looks like someone painted the map from the back of a flying dragon.

" _:Also,:"_ says Smith, catching the elf's attention. The Lieutenant has a gleam in his eye as he speaks. " _:We would like to know the extent of the Empire's holdings, where their important cities are, who the important people are, who and where their allies are…:"_ Smith pushes his glasses up. _":…and where their enemies may be.:"_

 **xv.**

Cato and Lelei are having similar experiences, though with different officers. Though hailing from a Clan of Nomads, Lelei is much less knowledgeable than Cato is about the Empire and the surrounding areas. However, Lelei is able to impress the Officers with her quick grasp of the English language. The Intel department decides to train her to be a Translator, tasking those that have mastered the local language already to teach the young apprentice English.

When Cato learns that Lelei is earning funds by becoming a translator, he asks his interviewer if the refugees would be allowed to harvest the scales of the dead Wyverns. When the officer agrees, with no stipulation, Cato becomes wide eyed.

": _Really? We can take as many scales as we want?:"_

The Officer gives Cato a questioning look, but nods anyways. " _:Yes. You may take as many scales as you wish.:"_ Cato is shocked at the generosity, but the officer notices this and tacks on " _:However, for every ten scales you take, one scale will be paid as tax.:_ " Being a mere Lieutenant, he does not have the authority to make such a blanket statement, but he's sure that Smith could get the General's sign off. The scientist back on the other side of the Gate remarked at the toughness of the Dragon Scales from the arm that Bad Company took back, he's sure that they would want more of them. If not, then the Government would find a use for them one way or another.

Cato quickly agrees to the deal, as the Empire would demand one scale for every two taken. With permission given, the able bodied refugees start taking the scales off the dead Wyverns. With the amount of time that the Wyverns have been dead, the scales come off easier than if the corpses were fresh but it is still a difficult task to pry them loose.

However, in several weeks they have gathered enough Wyvern Scales that it would be worthwhile to bring to market. During this time the permanent buildings the refugees would be living in have been completed, as has half of Rivendell.

Bad Company hasn't had much to do during this time other than being forced to learn the local language and overseeing the refugees. Haggard, Marlowe and Sweetwater also 'acquired' some stereo speakers and a wireless system, hooking them into the three vehicles they have been assigned. Having Wi-Fi has enabled them to download music onto their phones, though the cell network still does not work.

The four original members are called into General Braidwood's office for a new assignment. "Gentleman, the refugees have requested escorts to a nearby city in order to sell the Wyvern Scales they have harvested. I have agreed to this request, but for a different reason than they are aware of." Braidwood pushes a button to close the curtains and turn on a large flat screen TV, showing the picture of a local city. "This is the city of Italica, the nearest trading city to our current location and where the Refugees have requested an escort to. What the majority of the U.S. forces here do not know is that I sent a four man team of Special Forces operatives to infiltrate the city and gather Intel on the local population. They were the ones that informed us of the enemy forces that came to attack. Unfortunately, I have not heard from them since before you fought the flame dragon. As such, this is a dual mission of Search and Rescue as well as Escort." Braidwood changes the picture to the individual members of the Special Forces team. "Escort the villagers to Italica and determine what happened to Team Metal and report back to me. Deadly force is authorized if necessary to secure our men. Also, if necessary, you are to leave the refugees behind and return immediately with Team Metal."

"Leave the refugees sir?" asks Redford.

"If you are in a position where you have Team Metal and the refugees have been taken captive, you are to leave the refugees behind and return immediately. Is that understood?"

The four members look at each other with some unease but they all nod in understanding. "Good. I'm not saying to leave them behind from the beginning, but if you find it necessary to do so then so be it. You depart tomorrow. Dismissed."

Haggard put the finishing touches on the speaker system while Redford and Sweets inform the refugees of their departure time. It is decided that Lelei, Rory and Tuka would come along, as Hodoryu is still needed to finish building Rivendell.

The following day, Bad Company goes to the refugee area to pick up the three girls and the bags of Wyvern Scales/Wyvern Claws. Lelei and Rory are dressed as they normally are but Tuka is wearing a white form fitting T-shirt and Jeans, while wearing traditional elven footwear and an elven necklace. This is because most of the clothes the Elves had were left behind to make room for more important items such as food. Seeing their predicament, several members of the U.S. armed forces donated personal clothes for the Elves to wear until replacements can be made.

Loading the girls and product into the Cougar, the original four members climb aboard and take their seats. Tuka blushes as Marlowe walks by her, something Preston pretends to not see. Haggard takes the wheel while Redford sits up front, with Preston and Sweetwater right behind them. The three vehicle convoy makes way to Italica.

"Make a left at the junction and then keep going straight, we should reach Italica in about 30 minutes at our current speed." Redford informs the lead Humvee. Redford gets a confirmation reply and looks over his shoulder at the others in the back. "Hey Marlowe, everything going ok back there?"

Marlowe glances at the three girls. Rory and Tuka are talking in hushed whispers, while Lelei has an impassive face as she looks out the window. He turns back towards Redford. "Pretty good so far, no complaints."

"Well I got a complaint." Says Haggard. "Sweetwater and I spent a lot of time and energy putting in this stereo system, why won't you allow us to use it?"

"Because Haggard, knowing your electrical skills you probably left a bare wire connected to the chassis which will kill us all somehow."

"Pfft, why do you have such little faith in my wiring abilities Sarge? I'm the demolitions expert, it's my job to know how to wire things up."

"To be fair Hags" interrupts Sweetwater, "wiring up C4 and wiring up a stereo system are two completely different things. Also, you don't have the best track record of putting things together that don't blow up." Haggard flips Sweets off, not even bothering to look at the support gunner. "Still, I went over everything Haggard put in, so did one of the base electricians that owed me a favor. Everything's good to go, we just need to choose the music."

Redford still doesn't quite trust the wiring, but he knows that Haggard and Sweetwater will just bitch at him until he says yes. To save himself the headache, "Fine. But I get to veto any music you choose."

Sweetwater whoops before reaching towards the ceiling and grabbing a hidden radio mic. "Ladies and Gentleman of Bad Company, for our journey to Italica we will be playing a selection of music for your entertainment. Food and drinks will not be provided."

Sweets chuckles before putting the mic up and grabbing an audio cable while pulling out his phone. "Alright, what music do you want? I got Bruce Springsteen, Linkin Park, Jay-Z, Tupac-"

"No one wants to hear that crap here Sweets" complains Haggard, "Put on something good like, ooh, I know, Brad Paisley or Charlie Daniels Band."

"If I wanted everyone listening in to commit suicide I would." And the argument devolved from there. Lelei is the only one that somewhat understands what's going on, but the other two are still entertained with the spectacle. Marlowe is used to this and has already tuned them out, going through his own song list.

After a few minutes of childish bickering, Redford puts his foot down. "ENOUGH! Preston, since you're the only adult that's acting older than five and brought music you get to choose what we listen to."

Preston takes the audio cable from Sweetwater, eyes on the phone screen. A glance at Tuka and he remembers seeing Hodoryu playing an instrument that looks much like a Sitar during the evenings. The soldier plugs the audio cable into his phone and plays ' _Paint It Black'_ by the Rolling Stones as they travel across the country side.

The three refugees are startled at the sudden appearance of music, but since they do not see the soldiers panicking they figure it must be some kind of unknown magic. The U.S. soldiers meanwhile are starting to get into the song, tapping their feet and fingers along with the beat as they cruise by empty fields, bridges that span crystal clear rivers, alongside creaks and through a forests. Just as the song nears the end the radio crackles to life.

" _Bravo 2 actual, this is Bravo 2-5, come in Bravo 2 Actual."_

"Turn the music off Marlowe" orders Redford. Preston does so as the Master Sergeant clicks on the radio mic. "This is Bravo 2 Actual, go ahead Bravo 2-5."

" _Bravo 2 Actual, do you see that column of black smoke on the horizon? I think that's where we're going._ "

"Shit." Says Redford. Preston looks out the front window and sees the black smoke himself. "All units, stop here." He orders. Once the convoy is stopped, Redford hands Preston some binoculars. "Marlowe, take Lelei up to the roof and try to determine where the smoke is coming from."

"Right Sarge." Replies Preston, getting up from his seat and motioning Lelei to follow him. Popping open the top hatch, Marlowe climbs out and stands on the roof before helping Lelei up as well. Once they are both standing on top, Marlowe looks through the binoculars and zooms in as much as he can towards the base of the smoke. It is somewhat hazy, but he can make out some buildings in the distance. He hands the binoculars over to Lelei and has her take a look. Pointing the binoculars at the smoke, he asks her " _:Smoke Italica? Smoke not Italica?:"_

Lelei looks through the binoculars, getting slightly disoriented with the sudden zoom, but is able to focus on where Preston wants her to. She sees the buildings as well. Lelei nods _":Yes, the smoke is coming from the city of Italica.:"_

"Shit" Marlowe mutters, just as Rory sticks her head out the hatch and sniffs the air.

" _:Can't you smell that?:"_ Rory asks, a shark like grin on her face as she turns to Marlowe. _":The smell of blood:"_ she says ecstatically before disappearing back into the Cougar.

Preston groans and helps Lelei back inside before entering and giving Redford the good news.

The Master Sergeant lets out a long sigh. "Figures." He says, rubbing his forehead. "Well, we have our orders. Let's see what's going on." Redford picks up the radio. "Bravo 2 Actual to all Bravo 2 Units, that column of smoke most likely originates at Italica. Our mission is still a go but proceed carefully. Lock, load and move out."

 **xvi. – Italica**

Princes Piña launches an arrow, burying the head into the armored chest plate of an attacking bandit.

": _Shit, retreat, retreat!:"_ orders the leader of the marauders. The order is followed swiftly, their latest attack having failed to breach the defenses, but still managing to at least destroy the south gate.

Piña watches from atop the walls before turning around and yelling ": _Noma, Hamilton, Grey, are you still alive?:"_

Hamilton responds with a breathless ": _We're.._ huff, huff _… alive.:"_

Sighing in relief, Piña makes her way down from the wall. _":Nice to know you are worried about us humble servants my Princess_.:" jokes Grey.

" _:Of course I'm worried, I need every able bodied person I can get for the defenses.:"_ she snaps back. _":More importantly – why are we fighting remnants of our own army instead of the foreign invaders!:"_

Grey shrugs. _":Can't be helped. The marauders are here and the foreigners are not. We can only fight what's in front of us.:"_

Piña tsked in irritation, turning her mind back onto the defenses. _":Grey, reinforce the gate with wood, we'll set it on fire if they try to breach it.:"_ she then turns to the rest of the defenders. _":Clear the bodies and debris, then take turns eating and resting. My Knights will be here two days from now, we just need to hold out for a little while longer. Grey, I'll dine at the mansion, you're in charge until I return._ :"

Grey nods as Piña mounts her horse and leaves the gate for the mansion of Clan Formal. The head of House Formal answered the Emperors call to conquer the lands on the other side of the Gate. He took 4 out of every 5 foot soldier and all the Calvary with him, leaving the lands severely lacking in manpower. As such, the few soldiers left to guard the city are not enough to repel the marauders, necessitating the conscription of normal townsfolk, most of whom have never held a weapon before. Still, the walls give the defenders an advantage, leveling the playing field.

Piña arrives at Formal Mansion and dismounts, entering the house to be met by the current head of Clan Formal, Lady Miyu age 11. _":Hello Princess. How goes the defenses?:"_ she asks nervously.

Piña smiles at Miyu. ": _We successfully drove back the bandits, but the South Gate has been breached_.:" Piña strides into their receiving room, plopping down on a couch. The Princess speaks to the head maid. ": _A meal please, and some wine_.:" The maid nods and leaves to fetch the food. Piña turns back to Miyu. ": _They will not likely be back tonight, as they would need to rest and gather their energy. If we hold out for two more days then my Rose Knights shall arrive and we can drive those marauders out of your lands.:"_

Miyu smiles at that, while the head maid brings Piña her meal. As Piña eats, she remembers why she came here in the first place.

Originally, it was to investigate the enemy from beyond the Gate that had defeated the Unified Kingdoms Army. Then she overheard the tale of 'Men in Green' defeating an Ancient Flame Dragon while eating at a Tavern with her traveling companions. Piña put it out of her mind as she saw the state of Lord Dulan, Lord of Clan Elbe, and was informed of how one sided the defeat was. After Dulan refused to divulge any extra information, Piña went to Italica, afraid that the invaders would attack. Instead, she found it under seige by remnants of the Army that decided to turn brigand.

" _:Is there no chance of negotiations Princess?:_ " Miyu asks. The question brings Piña out of her thoughts and back to the present.

" _:No. The marauders made their intentions quite clear. They'll kill the men, rape the women to death, sell the children as slaves while stealing everything that is not nailed down.:"_ Piña smiles sardonically, _":Of course, they say that the Nobles and leaders would be spared such a fate, but they have no reason to hold themselves to such a promise once the city is taken.:"_

" _:Even though Lady Miyu is only eleven?:"_ asks the head maid.

Piña raises an eyebrow. _":I think you already know the answer to that question:_ " Miyu whimpers a little as Piña finishes her meal and stands up. _":I will rest for a moment, wake me if anything occurs.:"_

" _:If it is an emergency, I will use a bucket of water.:"_ says the head maid, smiling with a mischievous glimmer in her eye.

Piña enters her chambers before changing into night clothes and flopping on the bed. ' _Perhaps those Men in Green will come to assist us_ ' she thinks. The Princess snorts in disbelief, dismissing such a fantasy as she falls asleep.

Even though she was attacked not too long ago, Piña fell into a deep sleep which was interrupted when a bucket of water is dumped on her. Gasping awake, Piña yells out _":What is it? Are we under attack?:"_ while drenched in water.

Grey answers her, standing at the foot of her bed. " _:I am unsure my Lady, but there is a situation at the Eastern Gate you need to see.:"_ Piña takes a towel from a smiling head maid and dries herself before putting on her normal attire.

She quickly makes her way to the east gate and looks through the viewport. Outside the gate, Piña sees three armored carts that hold people inside it. The Princess yells up to the top of the gate. " _:Noma! Do you see any other enemies around!:"_

" _:No, I do not!:"_ Noma turns his attention to the unknowns outside the gate. _":Who are you!:"_ he yells, _":Show yourself!:"_

In the Cougar, the original members are discussing the situation with the refugees.

" _:No look friendly, try different village?:"_ asks Redford. The other three agree, as getting shot by arrows or have boiling water poured on them is not high on their to do list.

" _:Refused:"_ says Lelei. _":We can try a different gate if they do not let us in this one, but I want to enter the city. Your men can stay here, I will go there alone and talk to them.:"_

"What?" exclaims Sweetwater. Tuka cuts him off before he can say more.

" _:Lelei! These soldiers saved us! I do not want them to get caught up in our problems if we can avoid it.:"_

" _:That is why I said I will go myself:"_ the apprentice mage responds, face still blank. _":I will tell them we are not the enemy. Italica is the closest city to Alnus for trade. If we raise the reputation of the Men in Green here, their reputation will be spread across the land, making travel and trade easier for them. This is a small way for me to pay them back for their assistance.:"_

" _:…I understand:"_ says the elf, _":I'll come with you. Wait one moment, I will enchant my arrows._ :" Tuka says a short chant, and those inside the Cougar can see a spirit like object race towards her quiver.

Tuka and Lelei step out of the MRAP, shortly followed by a smirking Rory. Haggard, Sweetwater and Marlowe all look at Redford, who sighs. "Fine." Redford speaks into the mic. "Bravo 2 Units, this is Bravo 2 Actual, Fire team one and the refugees are stepping out and approaching the city gates on foot. Keep an eye out. And if the arrows start firing, provide covering fire while we retreat to the Cougar. Bravo 2 Actual Out."

Inside the gate however, Piña nearly has a heart attack at the site of Rory Mercury stepping out of the armored carts. They could take care of the sorceress and elf using crossbows and ballista, but to have a demi-goddess against them would be their doom. ' _Is she working with the marauders?'_ Piña asks herself, thinking hard. _'No, if Rory is the enemy the marauders would have won by now.'_ The Princess has no means to raise moral, everyone is exhausted and reinforcements are still days away at the earliest.

' _I can't deny them entrance if they're not enemies'_ she thinks, _'so if they're not my enemies'_ Piña removes the bar that locks the door to the side of the main gate, _'then I'll force them to be my allies!'_ she thinks, forcefully opening the door and yelling _":I'm Glad you came!:"_

Piña sees three women and three oddly dressed men looking at the ground. Casting her own eyes down, Piña sees another man flat on his back, passed out. _":…was that … me?:"_ she asks tentatively.

The six people just flatly nod at her. Embarrassed, the Princess grabs ahold of the man by his boots and drags him inside, shouting apologies the entire time.

" _:How can you be so careless!:"_ exclaims Tuka, pouring a canteen of water on Sweetwater's face to wake him up while berating the Princess. _":Did you think no one would be in front of the door! What about Hobbits and Dwarves! You're worse than a Goblin!:"_

Bad Company meanwhile are chuckling at the situation. Sweetwater wanted to be a Gentleman and got what he deserved. Redford sees that Tuka's efforts aren't working, so he simply walks up to the downed support gunner before kicking him in the ribs and shouting "GET YOUR ASS UP SWEETWATER!"

Sweetwater snaps awake, sitting straight up and bringing his gun to bear. He looks around in confusion for a few moments before noticing Redford offering a hand up, which he takes. "What Happened?" asks Sweetwater.

"You got knocked the fuck out man." Says Haggard, still chuckling. "How you feeling?"

"I'm alright" replies Sweets, "how did I get knocked out?"

All eyes turn to Princess Piña, who chuckles nervously at the situation.

 **xvii. – Italica, Evening**

"Sooooooo" asks Haggard, "Why are we defending this town again?"

"Because command said to Haggard." Says Preston.

"Yeah, but why?" questions the engineer once more, adding another sand bag to the south gate. "I know, marauders bad, protect civilians, but this city is part of the empire, why should we care if they tear themselves apart."

"Because Haggard," interrupts Sweetwater, checking the firing angles for his position "It's not the locals we're protecting."

Haggard grunts in reply. Preston meanwhile, thinks back to the conversation Redford had with General Braidwood after Piña requested their assistance.

* * *

" _Say again Bravo 2 Actual, Italica is under attack?_ " asks the General.

"Roger that General. I was just informed by Princess Piña that deserters from the Unified Armies – the people that attacked Fort Gondor about two months ago – became marauders and are attacking the City. Her reinforcements will be here in about two days, but she is asking us to help with the defenses until then."

The squad hears Braidwood muttering over the comms. " _Have you made contact yet with Team Metal?"_

"Negative sir. The Princess requested our assistance just before I contacted you, we haven't even moved past the gatehouse."

A sigh comes over the radio. _"Fine. You have permission to defend the City, for now. Your primary mission still stands: find Team Metal. If you find yourself getting over run, grab Team Metal and rabbit back to base, understood?"_

"Understood sir, Bravo 2 Actual out."

* * *

Now they're re-enforcing their position, and once more again stuck waiting. The local populace is milling around, just outside of hearing range and watching with interest and worry. Rory is apparently some sort of local celebrity/authority figure/religious figure, as many bowed down and prayed to her when she walked by them.

Looking back, Preston sees Redford attempting to talk to a few locals. Redford sees Marlowe and motions him over to help with translate his needs.

Arriving, Preston quickly assures the towns folk he is talking to that they have everything here under control, and that they will ask if help is needed.

As the group disperses, two men approach them with what looks like a medium sized keg as well as a plate of bread and cheese. They stop in front of the soldiers, putting the plate on top of the keg. _":H-hi:"_ one of them says nervously, _":I-I'm not sure if you are hungry or thirsty, but please take these as a gift of our appreciation.:"_

Redford shakes his head, so Marlowe says _":Not need, have food.:"_

" _:Are you sure?:"_ the local asks again, _":Because it looks like your team of metal would appreciate our gift:"_

Marlowe latches onto the words as most of the locals call their vehicles armored carts. Redford turns to face Marlowe and speaks aloud. "Nod your head if you two are part of Team Metal." Says the Master Sergeant.

Both the locals nod their heads. Preston turns to the Redford "Sarge? What's the plan here?"

"Give me a second, I'm thinking" he replies. A few seconds pass before he speaks again. "Alright. I'll take this like it's a gift, but return in half an hour. I'll ask for volunteers then to help us carry supplies outside of the gate. Make sure only one of you arrive, I'll make sure to select you. Preston."

Marlowe turns back to the two SF members. _":Will take food, thank you.:"_

" _Th-thank you for saving us.:"_ The two bow before retreating back where they came from, leaving Marlowe and Redford to grab the plate and keg, bringing it back to the top of the gate where Haggard and Sweetwater are.

"Is that beer?" asks Haggard, "Sweet! I knew you were the best Sarge, ignore what Sweetwater says about you!"

Redford pauses but decides not to get into it at the moment. "Don't drink Haggard, we got a busy night ahead of us. Now bring it in." The three get close to Redford. "Alright, Preston and I have just been contacted by two members of Team Metal, they're currently disguised as locals and are the ones that brought us this food and drink. Don't drink what's in the keg, but pass around the food to the rest of the team. Make sure the locals see you passing the food around, and tell everyone to eat it. We need to keep suspicions to a minimum. Understood?"

"Yes Sarge." They reply.

"Good. Figure out something that a few of the locals can help with, preferably something inside the walls. Sweetwater, get a radio and earpiece ready and patched into our comms. Contact Gatekeeper about our progress with Team Metal. You have half an hour. Dismissed."

Haggard and Marlowe handed out the food to the team, telling them to eat even if they weren't hungry. Haggard remembered to give some to the refugees that are with them. The three are currently waiting on top of the battlements, as there's not much for them to do.

Half an hour passes quickly. Redford has Sweetwater get on a bullhorn and ask for volunteers to help setup the defenses. Redford choses half a dozen, making sure to choose the SF member as well. Five are assigned various tasks around the gate and the wall, while Preston and Redford walk a hundred meters outside of the walls with the disguised solder. Haggard and Sweetwater walk the perimeter of the outside walls to determine if there are any possible entry points not noticed by the defenders.

"I'm Master Sergeant Redford, this is Sergeant Marlowe, who are you?"

"Call me Sandman, I'm the leader of Team Metal."

They stop as Preston takes a claymore out of the cart Sandman is pulling and set it up to be manually detonated. Once done, they continue moving while Sandman talks. "Let me tell you, you boys picked a hell of a time to come here."

"What's the situation?" asks Redford. "General Braidwood had us come here to find out what happened to your team."

Sandman sighs. "It's a clusterfuck Sergeant. You talk to Princess Piña?" They both nod. "Then you know the gist of it. The army that my team warned you about had some deserters, and instead of slinking back home in defeat decided to become a band of marauders. We stashed our comms gear about two clicks outside of town to make sure that our cover never gets blown. Well, luck was against us as the location we hid our gear in was the first hit. About 20 deserters attacked the small village, burning everything down including the barn we used. Afterwards, every able bodied person was conscripted to help shore up the defenses, my team included. Desertion would have meant death, and every gate was locked down. About a week ago, Xena arrived and took over."

"Xena?" Preston places another claymore, daisy chaining the cables.

"Our code name for Piña. She may be a Princess, but she and her subordinates have successfully led the defense of Italica for seven days straight, so don't underestimate her."

"Right" says Redford, reaching into the bag and pulling out another claymore while discreetly grabbing the radio and earpiece, passing the latter two objects to Sandman as he walked by. "That radio is set up to contact Braidwood directly. This is the best time to make your report."

"Thanks Sergeant." Sandman clips the radio to his leather belt and hides the action of putting on the earpiece by scratching his head like he is confused with what the soldiers are doing. "Sandman to Gatekeeper, Sandman to Gatekeeper, come in Gatekeeper over."

" _Sandman this is Gatekeeper, go ahead."_

"Gatekeeper, I need you to connect me with General Braidwood immediately. Authorization code alpha-zulu-niner-niner-five-delta, over."

" _Roger that Sandman, patching you now."_

Silence came through the radio for a few seconds. _"This is Braidwood, go ahead."_

"Sir, Sandman of Team Metal reporting in."

" _Good to hear from you son, what's the situation?_ "

He relayed what had happened to Braidwood, including the fact that Italica controls a vital trade route to the Capital of the Empire, as well as guarding an important river crossing.

"If we take this city, we could cripple the Empire economically any time we wish."

" _So our Intel was correct. Good work Sandman. So you recommend we take Italica?"_

"Yes General, I do. If we successfully defend the city from the Marauders, they would be more willing to work for us and against the Empire."

" _Understood, I'll pass along your recommendations._ "

"One more thing General." Sandman states. They've been going slow, staying outside as much as possible, but soon would need to get back inside the gates to not arouse suspicion. "Italica is controlled by the Formal Clan."

The radio is silent for a few moments. _"Why does that name sound familiar?"_

"Because we have their head of house as a POW sir."

Redford and Preston swivel around at that statement.

"What?" Says Preston, Redford and Braidwood.

"Yes sir, him and about a hundred of his soldiers are currently guests at our Groom Lake detention center. He's also one of the more helpful prisoners, providing us with intel and teaching us their language. I think he knew we would be traveling through the Gate and with Italica being the closest trade hub, I figure he did so to endear himself to us, hoping for mercy or something."

The radio is silent for nearly a minute. _"Alright. Is Master Sergeant Redford there with you?"_

"Yes sir, he's with me right now."

" _Right. Sergeant Redford, new orders. You are to continue preparing your defenses and defend Italica at all costs. Sandman, confer with Redford and coordinate your efforts. Contact Gatekeeper when the attack starts, we'll have re-enforcements at your location within an hour. Braidwood, Out."_

Sandman hands the radio back to Preston who tucks it back into the cart as he grabs and plants the last claymore. "Sergeant Redford" says Sandman, "My men and I need equipment for the attack. What you got for us?"

"Two suppressed M416s with M302s, a SAW and an M24. There's also spare binoculars, four Night Vision Goggles, four spare radios and a laser designator if you want it."

"We'll take it all. Put it outside the gate when it gets dark. Regardless of what the locals say, the Marauders are definitely going to attack again tonight."

"The locals think they're getting a break?" asks Marlowe.

"Absolutely. Most times they would be right, but these marauders are on a time crunch and they know it. They have to be gone in two days, which means if they take the city tonight they have one day of rape and pillage before needing to move on. They're going to attack again tonight."

They get back inside the city, where Sandman departs with the other locals. Haggard and Sweetwater come back inside, having found a few weak spots that could be exploited.

"Bring it in people" orders Redford. Bad Company, and the three refugees, gather in front of him in a semi-circle. "New orders from Braidwood: We are to defend Italica against the Marauders until relieved. Intel suggests that they're going to attack again tonight, so dig in and get prepared. Get your NVGs and make sure they're charged. Draw your ammo, food and water. Final inspection is at sundown. Dismissed."

The four original members are now on top of the walls, getting the last of their gear ready. Music had been playing to help pass the time. Currently it is 'All Along the Watchtowers' by Jimi Hendrix, but earlier they had some Springsteen and even Haggard had his country.

On top of the guns brought for the Special Forces team, which has already been squirreled away outside the walls, Haggard brought a few USAS-12s with 20 round drum mags in case they had to fight inside the city. He's cleaning one now as the others put on their NVGs.

" _:So:"_ says Rory, _":What made you decide to help defend the city?:"_

Sweetwater translates for Haggard while Preston responds. _":Orders from general.:"_

Rory raises an eyebrow. _":Truly? I highly doubt that is all of it. I'm sure you have ulterior motives.:"_

" _:Is it really that important?:"_ asks Sweetwater. _":The city needs help and we have been ordered to help them. Does it matter why we are doing it?:"_

" _:Of course it does:"_ explains Rory, flicking some hair back. _":Emroy is the God of Death. Death is part of life, all living things will eventually die. He does not condemn the act of killing, only the motivation behind it. So it is vital for me to know why you are doing this.:"_

Redford rolls his eyes as Sweetwater translates. Sweets translates the reply back. _":The Empire attacked our people with no warning and no reason. Whoever ordered that attack has already guaranteed themselves an execution, but we know the difference between the leaders and the civilians. We are here to teach the Empire how it is we wage war, and show them how utterly useless it would be to oppose us.:"_

Rory starts to giggle, building up to a full riotous laugh. _":TERROR!:"_ she exclaims, _":To strike complete and utter terror into the Princess as to cow the Empire to submission! That is the goal of your general!:"_ she laughs some more. _":If that is the case, I offer you my assistance in your endeavor.:"_ Rory curtsies, _":this is the most fun I have had in a long time._ :" Giggling, she goes off to prepare.

Bad Company looks at each other, unsure of what they had just unleashed. Feeling another headache in the making, Redford stands up. "I'm going to make one last look at the fortifications before the sun sets."

Watching him walk off, the three remaining members wait until he's out of hearing range before Sweets motions Haggard and Marlowe to bring their heads in closer. "Hey" he whispers, "remember the plan we had for Redford?" he asks Preston.

Preston nods. "Well, me and Haggard found a spot that would work when we checked the perimeter."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah" says Haggard, "We're sure. It would work, we just need the stuff."

Preston mulls it over and nods to Sweetwater. "Make the call."

Sweets gets on the radio. "Bravo 2-4 to Mike One Juliet, come in."

" _This is Mike One Juliet, go ahead Bravo 2-4."_

"Hey, do you know who is going to be our re-enforcements?"

" _I have a pretty good idea. Why?"_

He looks at the other two. "I need them to do me a favor and bring some special supplies here."

 **xvii – Italica, before dawn the next day**

The attack came abruptly, the only warning being pinpricks of fire before flaming arrows started raining down on the defenders of the west gate.

Redford checked his watch, noting that it is around 4 in the morning, when the defenders would be at their most tired. He keyed his mic. "Bravo 2 Actual to Team Metal, come in Team Metal."

" _Sandman here, go ahead Bravo 2 Actual."_

"You seeing this?" Redford brings up his binoculars to see how the defenders are doing.

" _Roger that. Clever move attacking the west gate. They blindside the defenders and have further warning in case the empire's re-enforcements comes early, allowing them to fall back while only needing to protect one flank. They may be marauders, but they were professional soldiers not too long ago."_

Redford grunts as he views the defenders slowly getting pushed back. "What's the play here?"

" _Go ahead and contact Gatekeeper, my team will move to observe. Route any air assets to our radios, we'll direct them from out here. Sandman, out."_

More defenders are climbing up the walls, but it's only a matter of time until they're over run. He lowers the binoculars and changes radio frequencies, not noticing how Rory is starting to twitch and moan. "Gatekeeper, Gatekeeper, this is Bravo 2 Actual, priority message for Braidwood: Marauders have started attacking Italica, I say again, marauders have started their attack on Italica."

* * *

Half an hour later, two dozen Blackhawk helicopters, a half dozen Little Birds and four Apache gunships are awaiting the order for takeoff. A few dozen meters away the armored assets of Fort Gondor, supplied by a Marine Expeditionary Unit, awaited their orders to move out.

General Braidwood stands in front of 200 soldiers of the 82nd Airborne, about to give a speech.

"Men" he begins, "Shortly, you will embark on the first offensive mission since U.S. forces arrived in the Special Region. You have already been briefed by your CO's so I will keep it short: the City of Italica is currently under siege from around 600-800 bandits. These are deserters of the Army that attacked this fort a little over a month ago. Now I don't know about you boys, but I don't like to leave a job half finished. What about you? You want to go out there and show these marauders why they should have just gone home after we kicked their asses!?"

"SIR, YES SIR"

"Good to hear! Your orders are to assist Bad Company in repelling these marauders with minimum civilian and friendly casualties. Any questions?"

Even though it was rhetorical, even though every person there knew that Braidwood wasn't actually asking if they had questions, one of the Airborne troops raised their hand.

The General could only look at the soldier in astonishment, unsure of what he is thinking. He looks over at his staff officers, who are also staring at the man who raised his hand to ask a question. Braidwood rubs his eyes and tiredly says, "What question do you have son?"

"Sir" the soldier replies, putting his hand down. "We are to assist Bad Company in repelling up to 800 of the local bandits from attacking a fortified city correct?"

"That's correct."

The soldier becomes nervous. "Well sir, it's just-well, it's-it's-"

"Spit it out son" Braidwood says irritably.

"It's Bad Company sir. They're under attack by less than a thousand soldiers, are prepared and have good defensive positions. Do they… really need our help?"

Normally, Braidwood would reason someone would ask that question out of cowardice, because they are unwilling to risk their own life to help out their fellow soldier. However, he knows that majority of the soldiers here are veterans of the war with Russia. Most have fought beside Bad Company in one form or another.

It dawned on him just then why the question was asked. He didn't ask if it was necessary to recue Bad Company. He asked if Bad Company would actually need rescuing. They've attacked and defended with far worse odds and always come out no worse for wear. Looking around, he can tell that the majority of the soldiers had the same question on their minds.

"Son" he says, "If it was Bad Company by themselves, I wouldn't be worried. But it's not just them we're helping. It's the people of the town. They're the ones we're rescuing. They're the ones that need help. And by God, we're going to help them by killing a bunch of bad guys. Do you get me!"

"SIR YES SIR!" they all shout back.

"Outstanding." He turns to the officer in battle dress next to him. "Major O'Donnell."

"Sir." The officer steps up. "MOVE OUT!"

The formation breaks, each squad going to their assigned helicopter. Braidwood overhears O'Donnell talking about music selection to put on the speakers as the General moves to stand with the other officers.

"Hey Matthew!" O'Donnell shouts, grabbing the attention of the Major in charge of the Rangers. "You and your boys keep the base safe you hear!" O'Donnell laughs as he jogs to his helicopter, while Matthew mutters under his breathe.

As the last soldier enters their helicopter, the Blackhawks turn on their external speakers and take off, playing a distinctive song loud enough to completely overpower the sound of the propellers and armored vehicles moving.

The helicopters quickly leave the base, though the sound of music can still be heard.

"What song are they playing?" says one of the officers to no one in particular.

"It's the 'William Tell Overture', a nice touch considering the circumstances." Replies Lieutenant Smith, smiling while he looks over at Major Matthew.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how our forces here are distributed correct?" The officer nods in response to that question. The soldiers in the special region are divided into four separate sections: Helicopter troops provided by the 82nd Airborne, Armored Cavalry provided by the Marines, and ground troops supplied by the 75th Rangers. The Air Force has their own base, evidence of which is provided as two A-10s flew overhead towards Italica. The only branches of the United States Armed Services not represented in the Special Region are the Coast Guard and Navy.

"Well," continues Smith, still smiling. "The only soldiers left behind for this assault are the Rangers, as even the Air Force is providing support. The William Tell Overture is the theme song for the TV show The Lone Ranger. As such, Major O'Donnell is rubbing the fact that the Rangers are here by their Lonesome into Major Matthew's face."

The comprehension dawns on the officer's face as the others fail to smother their snickers. Major Matthew becomes increasingly red faced during Smith's explanation, with several visible veins popping up on his forehead. Matthew turns to Braidwood and salutes. "Sir" he says, before turning around and marching back to his office.

Braidwood sighs and rubs his temples as the other officers continue to fail to stifle their laughter, and he wonders when all his soldiers got replaced by children.

* * *

The Marauders have finally taken the West Gate. From his position, Redford can see them jeering, before a large melee breaks out between the attackers and defenders.

Rory meanwhile has started moaning and complaining that they're missing out on the fight. Lelei explains that it is due to her nature as an apostle to Emroy, that the souls of those dying in battle are passing through her as she is so close and that it has an effect much like an aphrodisiac.

"Marlowe, Sinclair, see if you two can calm her down." Orders Redford.

Sinclair moves to comfort Rory, but goth loli jumps off the wall and starts running towards the West Gate. "Shit!" yells Redford. The others in the squad look expectantly at him, and he makes a snap decision. "Team 1 with me, you too Sinclair. Everyone else, stay put!"

The original members climb into a Humvee, Haggard driving while the medic gets on the .50 cal. Haggard quickly puts the truck into drive, tearing down the main street towards the center of town. As they near the town square, they see civilians starting to flee towards them. The reason why is revealed to be a small band of marauders that somehow sneaked into the city and had taken over the plaza.

"Just our fucking luck, they didn't man the weak points like we told them to. Everybody!" he yells, leaning out his window, "LIGHT THEM UP!"

Everyone except Haggard leaned out their window and opened fire, Sinclair using the Heavy Machine Gun. Haggard didn't slow down or stop, running over anyone in his way and making a quick turn towards the West Gate. By the time they left, no marauders were left alive in their wake.

For Bad Company, that act had been a simple distraction before getting to their real objective. But for the locals?

They saw the armored cart, a carriage used to transport the Apostle of Emroy, Rory Mercury, move under magic to crush those who would dare attack them. It spit fire and thunder and where it went, men died gruesome deaths. For them, it was a near religious experience, one they would tell for generations. Those who witnessed the spectacle fell to their knees and gave thanks to Emroy for their salvation.

Bad Company quickly made it to the West Gate and stopped just behind the wooden barricades. Rory is already in the middle of the marauders and is attacking with wonton glee. Without waiting for orders, Haggard jumped out with his USAS-12 ready.

"Alright people" starts Redford, "support Rory from-" Haggard rushes through the barricades, firing the moment he is clear of them. "GODDAMMIT HAGGARD! Marlowe, Sweets, with me! Sinclair, use the .50 and clear the walls!"

"Yes Sir!" they yell. Sinclair opens fire as the other three push their way past the gawking defenders and quickly make their way towards their wayward squad mate, who has already blown through two 20 round 12 gauge magazines.

Outside the walls, Team Metal watch as the attackers seem to be held up for some reason. Dawn had just broken as they wait for the cavalry.

The radio crackles to life. " _This is Valiant flight to Team Metal, come in Team Metal."_

Sandman gets on the radio. "This is Sandman of Team Metal to Valiant, go ahead."

" _Team Metal, Valiant 1-1 and Valiant 1-2 are inbound with area denial assets. Orders are to drop munitions to prevent retreat of attacking forces and herd them into our armored units moving in from the south. Where do you want them Sandman?"_

Team Metal is currently hiding in a copse of trees southwest of Italica, about a kilometer from the walls. "In that case, I suggest a north to south attack run about half a kilometer west of the city, starting from the river and going as far south as possible. Can your munitions be guided by laser?"

" _Negative Sandman, they're dumb bombs. But we'll be able to see the laser designator so we'll know how far away from the walls we should drop them."_

"Roger that." Sandman points to Frost, who pulls out the designator and points to where bombs should go. "Designator is on target, ready when you are Valiant."

" _Roger that Sandman, prepare for music and hellfire, Valiant 1-1 out._ "

Grinch, the team sniper, looks over at Sandman. "Music?" he asks, as the two A-10s fly overhead before turning around.

Before anyone can reply the sound of music reaches their ears. Ominous Latin chanting blares out over the fields, loud and heralding the coming doom. Just as the opening crescendo of O'Fortuna plays, Valiant 1-1 drops its payload followed closely by Valiant 1-2, creating a wall of literal fire that prevents the marauders from retreating west.

The attackers panic, unsure of what has happened. They hear music and chanting in some unknown language just as the Apaches open up with their rockets, great explosions decimating a large number of their forces. The rest of the helicopters soon arrive and the soldiers immediately opening fire on those outside the city walls. The helicopters circle the marauders, firing at them from all sides. Those who are still alive and capable of doing so attempt to retreat south. The Marines announce themselves with a volley of canister shot from the Abrams. Coax machine guns start firing while the LAVs disgorge their troops and engage enemy forces with their main 25mm gun. Under attack by things they can barely comprehend, the marauders are soon broken, any survivors throwing down their weapons and surrendering.

Inside the city Rory and Haggard fight side by side, pushing forward while the other three protect their flanks and try to reach them. Haggard had long run out of shotgun ammunition and is now using his handgun, the 9mm round more than enough to punch through the enemy shields.

" _Bravo 2 this is Hunter 2-2, we are over the city and preparing a gun run on the west gate, I suggest you clear it, over."_

"Copy that!" responds Redford, kicking a marauder down before finishing him off with a five round burst. He reaches Haggard and pulls back on his vest, dragging the engineer away from the gate and towards the wooden barricades. Preston reached Rory at the same time and simply scooped her up bridal style before running back towards the Humvee.

Hunter 2-2 drops to 50 meters above ground just behind the Humvee and opens fire in a long 10 second burst with its 30mm chain gun, decimating the attackers inside the gate with high explosive shells as the final crescendo of O'Fortuna blares over the attached speakers.

The gun stops firing the same time that the song ends, leaving the surrounding area in deafening silence. Job done, Hunter 2-2 turns around to do a loop around the city to catch any stragglers, as the local defenders look on in awe of what just occurred. Rory opens her eyes and catches sight of the carnage, before realizing what Preston is currently groping in his right hand. A resounding slap brought the defenders out of their stupor, as they all turn to Marlowe in time to see Rory walking away from him in a huff while he holds a reddening cheek.

Redford merely shakes his head before giving out new orders. "Alright boys, we're not done here yet. The Apache did a pretty good job on those at the gate, so we need to get up the walls to check for survivors. Sinclair, provide medical aid to anyone that needs it."

"Yes Sarge." They reply.

The medic gets out of the gunners hatch as the other four make their way to the top of the walls. Sinclair did a good job, none of the attackers they checked are still alive as they regroup directly over the gate itself. Just as they reach each other, the helicopters start playing 'Heroes' by David Bowie as soldiers rappel down ropes both inside the city and outside the gate. They take the surviving marauders prisoner, while those in the city spread out to ensure no other infiltrators are still around.

The local defenders look on in wonder before one by one, they realize that they had survived. A ragged cheer goes up before being joined by another, and another, and another, and before long all the defenders are laughing and crying and waving to the Men in Green who had saved them.

And for just a moment, the four members of Bad Company truly felt like Heroes.

 **xviii. – House of Clan Formal, Late Morning**

Piña is in a daze. Even now, she can hear the common people of the city celebrate their victory over the attackers, not realizing the peril they are now in. The Men in Green are the real victors, they are the ones in control.

She sits in the formal audience chamber, wondering what her next course of action will be. _'I can't force them to do anything. They have full control, and if I fight them then the commoners would revolt against me.'_ Today, she might have to degrade herself to any demands they make.

The door opens and in walk the Men in Green, escorted by a few maids of the Formal House. The two in front are the leaders, followed by the four that fought directly at the east gate as well as Rory Mercury, an Elf and a Nomad. There is nothing to differentiate the rank between the six green men, so she wonders how they know who the superiors are.

The leader of the Men in Green approaches her along with the Nomad. Before Piña can speak, he says something she cannot understand, and is shortly translated by the young girl. "Where is Countess Miyu?"

Taken aback, Piña does not answer, Hamilton doing it for her. _":Why do you want to know her whereabouts?:"_

The leader talks while the girl translates. "She is the leader of this city. We are about to discuss the future of what this city will be. She should be here for the discussion."

Piña and Hamilton have a short discussion. Afterwards, Piña asks the Head Maid to get the countess. It is an uncomfortable silence that permeates the room while the Head Maid is away, though the foreign soldiers do not show any discomfort.

Miyu soon comes in and takes a seat to the right of Piña. _":Now that Miyu is here, we can begin the negotiations.:"_ says the Princess.

"Very well. We demand the immediate annexation of Italica and all of Clan Formals Holding from the Empire toThe United States of America _."_

Shock travels through Piña. _":What!:"_ she exclaims, _":That is an outrageous demand! You go too far!:"_

Major O'Connell merely raises an eyebrow. "Princess, you seem to forget that our two people are currently at war. I have every right to deny strategic assets to the Empire. If I wanted to, I could take you and your men as prisoners right now, and there isn't a damn thing you can do to stop me." Lelei translates, Piña becoming more irate as each word is spoken, before becoming ashen faced about being taken prisoner. O'Connell turns to Miyu. "My men outnumber yours five to one at the moment, and I can have another two hundred here in less than a day. We have spread out and entrenched ourselves in key positions throughout your city and hold all the gates. I have already taken over your city, this is but a mere formality."

Miyu becomes frightened, as she knows there is nothing she can do. "However," say the Major, "The U.S. Government knows that cooperation is better than intimidation, so we leave the decision to you. If you do not agree, my men and I will depose you and install a new ruler that answers to us." The tension spikes in the room, especially from the maids and the soldiers of the empire. "We do, however, have an incentive for you to work with us." He pulls out a folded sheet of paper and holds it out to the Head Maid.

Looking tentatively at it, she walks forward and accepts the piece of paper before taking it to Countess Miyu, who opens the letter and gasps at its contents. _":My Father is alive!?:"_ she exclaims. All heads swivel to the young girl as she keeps reading. _":He says he was taken prisoner with about a hundred of our soldiers. He has been treated fairly and has not been tortured. He mentions several things that we talked about privately and that he would never divulge, even under duress. He says that in exchange for his return, they want Italica to secede from the Empire and join their government as a protectorate.:"_

Miyu looks up from the letter to the Head Maid, before turning to Major O'Donnell with tears in her eyes. _":You'll return my father? Alive and unharmed?:"_

"Yes," replies the Major, "but only if you agree to our terms. If you do not, he stays with us."

Miyu looks at the Head Maid with wide eyes, before turning to look at Princess Piña and then back to the letter. Looking at her father's handwriting, she makes her decision.

" _:I, Countess Miyu, hereby surrender the city of Italica and all holdings of Clan Formal to the_ United States Government. _:"_

O'Donnell smiles in triumph while Piña grinds her teeth in frustration. She knows what the surrender of Italica represents, militarily and economically. O'Donnell speaks again. "I knew you would understand. For the most part, nothing will change. People are still free to come and go, and trade with the Empire will still commence. And unless your laws come into direct conflict with ours, we will let you rule as you see fit." He nods his head to the man beside him. "This is Major Ramirez of the United States Marine Corp. He will stay here with his men and set up a base outside of the city and work out the logistics with your people. Your father will be returned within two weeks."

O'Donnell, Ramirez and the others turn to leave but Piña calls out to them. _":Wait!:"_ she exclaims, _":I wish to talk to your leaders about this situation. And about any other prisoners you may have from the expeditionary force.:"_

O'Donnell looks at her before nodding. "I can arrange that. I'll have a time for when you can come later today."

He turns to leave but is interrupted again by a small voice. _":Umm,:"_ Miyu shyly says, bunching into herself a bit when everyone turns to her. _":How did – um – how did my father get captured?:"_

O'Donnell looks at her with some sympathy before kindly saying. "He was captured after he lost a one on one duel with Sergeant Marlowe here."

Wait, what?

"Wait, what!?" Sweets nearly shouts.

He looks over at the group. "Remember the group of enemy soldiers that were holding civilians in the park next to Pikes Place? The leader was Count Formal. Since he surrendered after a proper duel he did not lose his Honor, which allows him to still retain his status as Head of Clan Formal. Good job soldier, you saved us a lot of trouble with that one act."

Preston looks a bit poleaxed with the new information, especially as he is being looked at with a great deal of interests by the females in the room.

With nothing more to say, the U.S. soldier left to attend to their duties.

 **xix – Italica, later that afternoon**

Later that afternoon, the members of Bad Company had the afternoon off and had split up to do their own thing, the refugees having gone to talk to their local contact about selling the Dragon scales.

Redford is with the Marines, helping select prisoners to be taken back to Fort Gondor for questioning rather than stay in the Italica stockades. He finished his selection by choosing a woman with feathers growing out of her when Marlowe approaches him.

"Hey Sarge, you busy right now?"

"Nope. What you need, Conqueror of Italica?"

Preston groans at the nickname, as it quickly spread through the locals that Marlowe defeated Count Formal in Honorable Combat. That made him an even bigger celebrity than before, and Rory fed the flames by stating Marlowe is the one that forced the Flame Dragon to retreat. Now he can barely go inside the city without people whispering intently about him or have women attempt to throw themselves on him.

Redford smirks but Preston doesn't rise to the bait. "Well, we have the afternoon and tonight off, but there's something that I think you need to see."

Redford frowns, but walks along with Preston. "What is it?"

"Nothing important, just something that I think you should check out."

He tries to get more information, but Preston is pretty tight lipped. They walk along the eastern side of the city, going north towards the river. Once there, they skirt the cliffs and walk along the river bank to where Haggard and Sweetwater are.

"Surprise!" the two shout, showing off what they had setup. Redford stares at four quad chairs, along with four fishing rods and the keg they got earlier on a folding table.

"What the hell is going on?" he asks.

"Well," explains Sweets, "We know you've been wanting to go on a fishing trip for a while, right?"

Redford nods. "Well, Haggard had the idea that since your retirement keeps getting postponed, we could find a place for you to do your fishing at anyways. I ordered the equipment with my special access to the IT equipment, and Miss July had one of the Marines bring it with them when they came here."

Haggard nods. "Yeah. You know, just our way of saying thanks for always looking out for us. And, uh, that we appreciate you for all you've done."

Redford is speechless at their thoughtfulness, a wide smile forming on his face. Marlowe chuckles and wraps his left arm around their squad leader's shoulders, leading him to the quad chairs. Redford sits on the very right, then Marlowe, Sweets, and finally Haggard. Haggard pours out some ale from the chilled keg into four wooden stein mugs and pass them down the line.

The afternoon sun puts them in the shadow of the large bridge, as the light reflects off the river. Redford cast out his fishing line, putting the handle in a special holder in the quad chair. He then takes a large pull from the mug, savoring the taste. The others follow his example, quiet for once as they enjoy the peace. A flock of birds pass underneath the bridge and land in the open water, the sun shining off the droplets as they bath and reflecting off the scales of a giant silver river serpent that breaches the surface of the river and swallows most of the flock in one gulp.

Preston, Sweetwater and Haggard pause in their actions to stare at what they had witnessed. The silver serpent breaches the surface again to try and eat another flock of birds, falling back into the river with a resounding splash.

The slowly look over at Redford who is still sitting contently, watching the scene play out in front of him.

"Well," Preston says tentatively, "It's not exactly home, but, umm-"

"No, no, I get it" interrupts Redford, who takes another draft as a second, smaller but still quite large silver serpent jumps out of the water along with the first one. "I appreciate the sentiment boys. I'm not going to let something like that make me not enjoy my first fishing trip in years." He finishes off his mug and passes it back to Haggard, who quickly refills it and passes it back.

And that's how they spent the afternoon. Drinking ale and fishing, letting the alien like nature of being on another world wash off them as they relaxed.

* * *

##

* * *

AN:

And that's that.

Sorry it took so long to get out. I really wanted to finish my other story before working on this one. If you want to know what my writing status is, check my profile. If there's nothing there, nothing's written.

The Chapter title was too long for FF, so I had to shorten it. Full chapter name is at the top.

Yes, Team Metal is from Modern Warfare 3. Also, the background from chapter 1 was also from MW3. Bad Company made fun of CoD a lot, this is just a little homage to that.

So Bad Company spent the year between BC1 and BC2 fighting the Russians in Eastern Europe and the Middle East Coalition in the Middle East.

I wanted to put more music references in this chapter, but couldn't shoehorn them in. Paint it Black fits the scene for a montage of driving, and Along the Watchtower was fitting for what they were doing at the time. Everything else is explained.

Lieutenant Smith is the equivalent of Yanagida, you'll see him/her more.

Rivendell, because I told you there would be more Lord of the Rings references.

The reason the Army would accept the refugees in the end is because the educated locals (Hodoryu, Cato, Lelei) would be able to provide information on the Empire. There's only so much you can learn from prisoners, willing informants would be better.

Same for helping the refugees sell their wares at Italica. Need to get information and retrieve the SF team. The refugees are all expendable in the end. Harsh, but true.

So why O'Fortuna rather than Ride of the Valkyries? Because Wagner is overused in scenes like this, and while O'Fortuna is over used in its own right, I felt that it would fit better. If you don't know what it sounds like, go on youtube and search for it. Look for the one by André Rieu, that's the one I based mine off of. Then imagine the scene I wrote with that music going over it, the ending barrage by the Apache lined up with the end of the music.

So taking over Italica. It gives the U.S. forces an extra foothold as well as a launching point for attacks to the Empires Capital city. It is also a secondary fall back point for any deployed U.S. forces. And, any time they wish, they can cut off the flow of good through Italica. They also generate revenue, as any money that would have been sent to the empire for tax collection now goes to the U.S. government, thus cutting off another source of income for the Empire.

That's really it for this chapter. Next chapter will be the refugees, Bad Company and Piña going to Washington DC. That chapter will hopefully come out quicker than this one did.

Below is the cypher if you want to know what the empire people said when invading Seattle. Also, FF has trouble with some of the symbols, it randomly removed some of them from the story. But you should be able to translate what they say.

Cypher

A = D

B = 4

C = #

D = P

E = 7

F = 1

G = O

H = 2

I = Q

J = 9

K = &

L = +

M = U

N = R

O = (at symbol. FF doesn't allow this one for some reason, the blank spaces are the result most likely)

P = %

Q = A

R = G

S = X

T = 8

U = J

V = E

W = K

X = 9

Y = 6

Z = T

That's all, peace.

Gunkatas


End file.
